For her memory
by DearFairy
Summary: "Nous n'étions pas réellement amis. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Une unique chose nous reliait finalement. C'était une personne. Ino. Elle était notre amie à tous. Elle nous reliait tel un fil rouge. Malheureusement, il lui arrive parfois de se briser. Sa mort fut ce qui nous sépara. Après tout, nous n'avions qu'elle en commun. Mais tout ce qui a été coupé peut être recollé."
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**« -**__**La vie est courte Sakura. Ne laisse pas les événements passés te gacher la vie. Je serais toujours la pour toi**__**. »**_

Ino n'avait jamais eu autant raison et tort à la fois. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses paroles de ce jours là soient irréelles et à la fois réelles. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle décide de rester pour toujours avec la timide et invisible Sakura qu'elle était à l'époque. Malheureusement, personne ne peut parvenir à vivre éternellement. Un arrêt cardiaque à l'âge de quinze ans et voilà que sa promesse n'était plus. Sakura ne vivait que pour préserver son souvenir dans son esprit et par le biais de dessins avec les expressions de sa vie. Elle savait que ses paroles resteraient à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Retournant dans sa vie natale qu'elle avait quitté à cause de persécutions, elle avait l'honneur de retourner les anciens amis d'Ino et se rappelait ce qu'elle avait dit sur eux. Le lumineux Naruto, le charme de Sasuke, la froideur monumentale de Tayuya, l'air de pimbêche rebelle de Karin, les grands airs de prince charmant de Kiba, les multiples manies de Tenten, le mutisme intellectuel de Neji, la fainéantise de Shikamaru, le caractère fort de Temari, la gentillesse d'Hinata et sa timidité à elle, Sakura. Elle voulait se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire sur de nombreux sujet. Elle voulait la dessiner encore et encore. Faire persister sa mémoire à travers plusieurs gestes. Elle désirait juste qu'Ino soit encore avec elle.

_**« -**__**La vie n'est pas éternelle pourtant, je sais que la mémoire des gens fera perdurer mon existence jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'étendent à leur tour.**__** »**_


	2. I - I'm a fabulous star who can shine

I - I'm a fabulous star who can shine

_**« -Je suis Ino Yamanaka. Souvenez-vous en car je serai l'étoile la plus éblouissante qui vous sera visible. Et elle, c'est Sakura Haruno. Si quelqu'un ose la persécuter, je lui fais la peau. »**_

A cet instant, devant cette salle de classe remplie à craquer d'adolescents de son âge et de son professeur principal, Sakura se souvenait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cran de sa défunte amie. Toutes les deux n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de points communs autres que leurs problèmes de santé. Elle n'aimait pas devoir se présenter devant les autres et n'avait jamais aimé même si depuis le temps, c'était devenu une habitude. Tous les regards braqués sur elle lui donnaient la nausée. Personne ne clignait des yeux, tout le monde la fixait du regard, la déshabillait avec les yeux, cherchait ses défauts physiques et ça avait le don de la stresser. A chaque fois, elle se sentait comme la pire des idiotes devant tous ces gens. Elle n'appréciait pas sa voix allant beaucoup trop dans les aigus pour elle. Pourtant, elle parvenait à garder son sourire de façade qui l'empêchait de tomber alors que son seul but était de s'enfuir en courant.

« -**Bonjours à tous. Je suis Sakura Haruno. Souvenez-vous en, je n'aime pas me répéter.** »

Elle alla s'installer sans un mot à la seule place de libre dans le font de la salle alors que tous la suivaient du regard. Enfin pas vraiment tous mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Assise, elle se permit d'observer les élèves un à un une fois que le cours eut repris un rythme normal. Elle en connaissait quelques uns : d'anciens amis d'Ino puis certaines personnes s'étant amusées à l'insulter et à la frapper. La sonnerie la sortie de sa léthargie dans laquelle elle tentait de mettre un nom sur chaque visage. Elle quitta la salle avec son calme naturel. Elle remarqua bien vite cette personne l'accostant. Elle le reconnu tout de suite. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'autres personnes avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux azurs pétillants lui donnant un air terriblement enfantin. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un bien triste sourire en le voyant.

« -**Salut Sakura ! Je suis ...  
><strong>-**Naruto Uzumaki, je sais.** »

Il ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre comment elle avait pu avoir la connaissance de son nom. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle aurait préféré rester seule, assise dans un coin tranquille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait certainement eu la même réaction. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles conversations. Elle décida de lui laisser encore quelques instants pour voir si l'illumination le touchait. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se souvenir de la gamine mal dans sa peau qu'elle avait été.

« -**On se connait ?** _ce type semblait vraiment stupide avec son air ahuri._  
>-<strong>On a eu une amie en commun, il y a quelques années.<strong>  
>-<strong>Qui ?<strong> _elle ne voulait pas lui répondre alors il essayait__**.**_** Hinata ? Temari ? Tenten ? Karin ? Ou alors Tayuya ?  
><strong>-**Aucune d'elles. Je parlais d'Ino Yamanaka.** »

Elle vit son visage se décomposer peu à peu et cela la rendait presque malade. Sakura savait qu'ils avaient été tous les deux très proches avant qu'elle ne meure. Un jour, elle avait même annoncé avec un naturel désarmant qu'il serait un jour la lumière qui la ferait briller parmi les étoiles. Elles avaient ensuite beaucoup ri toutes les deux. Il semblait beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à l'époque où elle était encore présente avec eux. Prenant une avance de quelques minutes, Sakura décida de le laisser là et partir vers la salle où se déroulerait son prochain cours. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs qui souvent parvenaient à la faire fondre en larme.  
><em><br>_

_**« -J'aimerais tellement être aussi forte que lui Sakura. Il a toujours été seul comme nous mais il reste tellement lumineux. Tu verras, un jour, Naruto me fera briller. »**_

Elle préféra ignorer les regards qui allaient dans sa direction. Elle marchait la tête haute et à pas incroyablement régulier et sûrs d'eux comme elle avait réussit à lui apprendre. Elle parvenait même à l'imaginer à ses côtés tournoyant sur elle-même tout en contant sa sublime rencontre avec un beau prince tellement charmant. Elles auraient pu rire de bon cœur et se poser des questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Elle entra dans la salle vide et prit l'une des places du font où elle pourrait dessiner en toute tranquillité sur son vieux calepin. Elle ne vit pas les autres élèves arriver les uns après les autres une fois la sonnerie passée. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à la continuation de son œuvre. Elle ne remarqua même as la personne s'installent à ses côtés.

« -**Tu as du talent,** _elle sursauta et le regarda comme s'il était fou._ **C'est elle ?**  
>-<strong>Oui. Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose.<strong> »

Elle fixa son énième croquis sur lequel elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Ino riait et était toujours de bonne humeur. Peut être que c'était la raison de son sourire éclatant qu'elle avait sur son dessin. Son voisin semblait concentré sur le portrait. Il possédait un sourire serin qu'elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire. Elle pouvait briller en paix pour lui.

« -**Elle me manque tous les jours. C'était ma meilleure amie.  
><strong>-**C'était aussi la mienne. Elle me parlait beaucoup de toi Naruto.**  
>-<strong>Vraiment ? Elle te disait quoi.<strong>  
>-<strong>Que tu étais la seule lumière capable de la faire scintiller à sa juste valeur.<strong>  
>-<strong>Elle était tellement fabuleuse.<strong>»

Cette courte phrase clôturait leur discussion mais ils souriaient comme si l'aura bienveillante de leur amie commune les entourait d'une lumière protectrice. Le cours fut, pour une fois, d'un calme rare qui surprit le professeur tellement ses élèves étaient discrets. Mais il semblait lui aussi apaisé pas la sérénité. Et une douce lumière inondait la pièce. C'était la sienne : La lumière d'Ino.  
><em><br>_

_**« -Je ne veux pas être un étoile capable de briller plus que toutes les autres. Je veux juste éclairer les âmes en péril par ma bienveillance comme lui arrive à le faire. Pour tous mais surtout pour vous deux : Naruto et toi. »**_

_Petit mot de l'auteure_ :

C'est un court chapitre mais elle est postée depuis longtemps cette fiction donc je publie tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'instant et vous aurez la suite comme le temps me le dira. On se retrouve vers le 7ème chapitre alors.


	3. II - We need friends

II - We need friends

Les seuls qui étaient restés vraiment en contact après sa mort devaient être Hinata et Neji pour le simple fait qu'être d'une même famille faisait que les gens restaient proches, puis il y avait Sasuke et Naruto qui, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Jamais l'un sans l'autre comme on pouvait le dire. A l'époque où elle pouvait encore les charrier, Neji demeurait en froid avec la branche principale de sa famille dont faisait évidemment parti sa cousine, Hinata. Ils avaient tout fait pour améliorer leur lien dès qu'elle rendu l'âme. Ca avait fonctionné. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche. Puis Sasuke qui avait vraiment très mal vécu son décès choisi de se rapprocher du seul qui s'approchait un minimum de son état. Il s'était bien vite avéré qu'après le départ de celle qu'il avait toujours appelé « _la fille aux cheveux roses_ », Naruto avait été le seul apte à ce poste. Tayuya qui elle repensait encore et encore au passé se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage de rester proche de quelqu'un. Quatre de ses anciens amis y étaient parvenus et elle n'en avait pas eu le cran. Peut être que tout simplement, elle n'aimait pas les liens qui pouvaient relier les gens.

_**« -Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça Tayuya, tu vas finir vieille fille. Peut être que devrai-je te sociabiliser ? »**_

Ino y était parvenu mais sa mort avait fait que tous ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant. Elle avait décidé de quitter leur petite bande brisée comme Karin et cette fille dont elle avait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir. Disons qu'elle ne préférait pas vivre dans le passé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être trop proche des gens. Ils n'étaient qu'une source d'ennuis supplémentaire. Pourtant en regardant ses anciens amis, enfin surtout Karin, elle remarqua qu'elle avait su se reconstruire après. Elle trainait souvent avec ce type que l'on pouvait sans le moindre problème qualifier de loufoque avec ses cheveux blancs aux reflets bleus et aux dents de requins, puis avec un grand roux baraqué. Elle connaissait leurs prénoms : Suigetsu et Juugo. Enfin, cette année-là, le blanc restait plus avec elle. Ils étaient dans la même classe après tout. Peut être que seule Karin restait celle avec qui elle entretenait une relation presque amicale. Elles étaient certes très différentes mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles avaient décidé de ne plus se parler. Ca aurait été vraiment stupide. Puis ses amis à elle, Tayuya les trouvait plutôt cool.

Dans son éternel jean trop large pour elle et de son pull dans les tons marrons, elle se demandait quelle aurait pu être la réaction de son ancienne amie. Elle était quasiment certaine d'être dite folle puis elle l'aurait forcé à aller se changer. Elle n'était plus là. Maintenant, elle faisait comme elle le voulait. Elle prit son bonnet blanc qu'elle enfila. Il aplatissait ses longs cheveux rougeoyants encore plus. Puis elle mit sa veste en cuir totalement abimée. Elle pourrait peut être la jeter mais rien que le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas plu à Ino faisait qu'elle la gardait.

Quand Suigetsu la vit alors qu'elle marchait en regardant le ciel, il la rejoignit bien trop vite pour elle. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle aurait largement aimé être seule pour encore quelques minutes. De toute façon, elle allait suivre les mêmes cours que lui toute la journée alors pourquoi l'envoyer bouler. Surtout qu'ils étaient souvent l'un à côté de l'autre.

« -**Dis Tayuya ?**

-**Hm.**

-**Tu as vu la nouvelle ? Elle est dans la classe de Karin et elle a des cheveux roses.**

-**Ouais. Je pense que je la connais.**

-**Vraiment ?**

-**Ouais.** »

Il continua de lui poser des questions mais elle ne répondit à aucune. Avant d'arriver au lycée, la dite nouvelle passa devant eux en courant avec Naruto. Elle se demanda un instant où il pourrait l'emmener mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle marcha sur quelque chose puis remarqua que c'était un simple carnet. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas pris mais pour une fois, elle fit une exception. Elle se dit qu'elle regarderait à qui il appartenait pendant son premier cours.

« **-Depuis quand tu ramasses des trucs par terre qui t'appartiennent pas** ? »

Encore une fois, elle ne lui fit pas entendre le son de sa voix. Elle était déjà partie vers sa salle de cours. Il pesta contre elle quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas l'attendre. Il couru pour la rejoindre. Elle semblait dans la lune et elle l'était finalement. Dans la salle, elle s'installa dans le fond, elle n'aimait pas être à l'avant. Il se mit à ses côtés. Puis remarquant qu'elle avait toujours le calepin dans les mains, elle l'ouvrit. Lui aussi fit très attention au détail. Elle se figea rien qu'en voyant la première page. Un portrait ! C'était un portrait d'Ino. Elle serra le cahier encore plus fort entre ses mains. Elle froissa même une page. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Rien qu'en la voyant dans un dessin, elle se sentait nostalgique.

« **-Qui c'est ?** »

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il lui parlait. Elle était dans ses pensées. Le visage radieux de la blonde souriait à une forme rouge. Elle aurait été prête à parier qu'elle la représentait de dos. La forme de son bonnet restait présente. Dans les bras de son ancienne camarade, il y avait pas mal de vêtements. Elle savait qu'ils étaient censés lui appartenir. Ils n'étaient pas assez beaux pour elle. Son voisin la secoua pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite comme pour se réveiller puis le regarda.

« **-Qui c'est ?**

**-Ino.**

**-J'connais pas.**

**-Normal. Elle est morte.** »

...

Sasuke en temps que grand, brun aux yeux sombres plutôt bien battit regardait la fille aux cheveux roses chercher un truc dans son sac depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et il en avait vraiment sa claque. Pourtant, il restait. Il se souvenait d'elle. Ca avait été une fille effacée et il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin, c'était son avis mais pas celui de son meilleur ami. Lui, qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle la veille, osait lui dire à quel point elle était différente. Il y a deux mois, s'il lui avait posé comme question qui était Sakura Haruno, il n'aurait pas su répondre. Non mais qu'elle hypocrite. Apparemment, il voulait rester avec elle. Alors pourquoi lui aussi devait être ici ? Surement parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

_**« -Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Ne penses-tu pas que tu en fais un peu trop. Naruto n'est pas si différent de toi. »**_

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la croire. Avant qu'il ne le voie après sa disparition, il était quelqu'un de jovial et naïf. Jamais, il n'avait accepté qu'on le compare à lui. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris que, comme lui, il était quelqu'un de torturé et qui faisait semblant d'être stupide. Il avait lui aussi perdu ses parents. Mais maintenant, Naruto voulait rester avec cette fille, Sakura. Il la connaissait à peine. C'était l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Ino et elle avait longtemps été persécutée. C'était tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Puis elle ne devait connaitre que ce que son amie avait dit de lui.

« **-Tu fous quoi Sakura ?**

**-Je cherche quelque chose,** _lui ne l'entendit pas chuchoter la dernière phrase_**. Où j'ai bien pu le mettre ?**

**-Allez ! Bouge !** »

Naruto la tira encore une fois par la manche. Ca devait être la trente deuxième fois pour les moments où il était avec eux deux. A croire qu'elle ne savait pas marcher. Comme il s'en doutait, son ami les conduisait vers la cafétéria où il adorait plus que n'importe qui y passer du temps principalement manger. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sasuke remarqua Tayuya penchée sur un carnet avec Suigetsu. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et être presque au bord des larmes. Il se dirigea vers elle alors que son meilleur ami lui hurlait dessus. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Il lui arracha presque des mains quand il vit que ce n'était que des dessins représentant la défunte Ino.

« -**Putain ! Pourquoi t'es pas avec Naruto, toi ?** _elle semblait encore plus méchante qu'habituellement._

-**C'est Ino ?**

-**Tu la connais aussi ?** _le dernier ne devait pas être au courant de son existence quelques heures avant._ »

Il le regarda sans vraiment le voir. La personne qui avait dessiné ça était douée. Il la vit une dernière fois souriante en frottant le sommet d'une masse noire qu'il prit comme un humain. Elle lui faisait souvent quand elle était encore là. Pour une fois, ses cheveux blonds avaient été lâchés. Quelque chose de rare. Il posa la main sur le dessin et crispa l'autre point. Pourquoi sa mémoire devait-elle revenir maintenant ?

« -**Je peux rester.**

-**Ouais mais rend lui le carnet. Elle l'a pas lâché de la matinée.** **J'pense qu'elle va s'énerver,** _il lui repassa puis s'installa entre eux deux._ **Tu l'as connais d'où cette meuf ?**

-**C'était une amie.**

-**Pour toi aussi.**

-**Tu sais qu'on trainait ensemble à une époque, au moins ?**

-**Non.** »

Il regarda le ciel. Le prénom d'Ino avait longtemps été banni chez lui. Il y a seulement deux ans alors que ça en faisait presque un qu'elle était décédés, il avait enfin réussit à faire son deuil. Son tuteur, donc son frère, l'avait fait voir un psy spécialisé dans la perte des êtres chers. La mort d'Ino avait réveillé les sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis celle de ses parents : le désespoir, la tristesse et la colère étant les principaux. Après rien n'avait été comme avant.

« -**Tu peux passer chez moi ce soir Tayuya ? Mon frère voulait te parler d'un truc.**

-**Hein ?** _elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir._ **Ouais. Il veut quoi ?**

-**J'en sais rien. Il t'a demandé de venir.**

-**Vous vous connaissez depuis quand tous les deux ?**

-**T'es bien Suigetsu, le type qu'est arrivé ici en Seconde ?**

-**Ouais.**

-**Dix ans.** »

Sasuke savait quelles questions il se posait sur elle. Avait-elle toujours eu ce caractère ? Si non, pourquoi elle avait changé ? Si oui, pourquoi elle n'avait pas essayé de devenir plus sociable ? Il en connaissait presque toutes les réponses. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, il restait encore quelques parcelles de son être qui refusait la compagnie, puis Ino avait arrangé tout ça. Puis quand elle décéda, elle était revenue celle d'avant. Puis elle refusa toutes conversations longues. Elle n'avait plus parlé pour dire grand-chose. Il était reconnaissant envers le blond de ne pas lui poser ses questions surtout en sa présence à elle.

...

Sakura et Naruto mangeaient. Il avait décidé de ne pas attendre son meilleur ami et elle l'avait suivi. Elle aussi avait eu faim. Elle le regardait se goinfrer alors qu'elle dégustait ses frittes lentement. Elle était surtout tracassée. Elle avait pommé son calepin. Où pouvait-il être. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme en face d'elle lui piquer pas mal de ses frittes et fixait le vide derrière lui. Elle remarqua un type aux cheveux châtains et tatouages rouges triangulaires sur ses jours, avec un type portant une capuche et des lunettes rondes noires. Elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul des deux. Elle regarda partout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de place mis à part les deux à coté d'eux. Elle regarda son assiette dont les frittes qui étaient dedans semblaient avoir disparu. Elle fixa Naruto suspicieuse et il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

« -**On peut se mettre à côté de vous ?**

-**Ouais.** »

Le type à la capuche se mit à côté d'elle et l'autre près du blond. Elle le plaignait presque. Elle se souvenait de lui. Il était dans la bande à Ino lui-aussi. Il la fixait alors qu'elle préférait continuer à manger le peu de frittes qu'il lui restait. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Naruto ne disait rien. Jamais, on n'aurait pu croire qu'avant ils étaient tous les trois dans une bande soudée. Elle sursauta quand elle vit une fourmi énorme dans son assiette. Son voisin la prit dans sa main et la remit dans une boite.

« -**Ca se voit que t'es nouvelle !** _son ami, car elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça, osait se moquer d'elle._

-**Qui c'est ?** _demanda le brun à côté de l'autre._

-**Sakura Haruno. Elle est avec moi en cours.**

-**On s'est déjà vu ?**

-**Je pense pas,** _Naruto ne tiqua pas au mensonge._

-**Je suis Kiba Inuzuka. Bienvenue chez nous.»**

Il y eu un gros blanc. Plus personne ne parlait. Naruto regardait son assiette vide ayant tout d'un coup compris qu'elle ne comptait pas dire d'où ils se connaissaient, Kiba semblait tout sauf convaincu alors il chercha où il avait pu la rencontrer, et elle ne voulait rien dire. Elle vit du mouvement à côté d'elle et quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que son voisin la fixait.

« -**On m'a encore oublié. Je suis Shino Aburame.**

-**Enchantée.** »

Elle écouta les pitreries de Naruto d'une oreille discrète. Elle n'en avait que faire de ses idioties. Son principal but, pour le moment, était de retrouver son calepin. Sasuke revint dans l'un des rares moments où il n'y avait pas de bruit à leur table. Il ne parut pas surpris de voir les deux autres à leurs côtés. S'il l'était, il devait être drôlement bon pour cacher ses émotions car elle n'aurait pas pu deviner.

« -**T'es** **enfin arrivé Sas'key. On t'a pas gardé de place. J'pensais que t'allais rester avec Tayuya.**

-**Il était avec Tayuya ?** _Kiba était visiblement quelqu'un de curieux. En tout cas, plus que dans les souvenirs de la rose._

-**Ouais. Elle regardait un drôle de carnet et j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était.** »

Jamais Sasuke n'aurait pensé voir une fille comme Sakura se lever aussi vite. Tous semblaient surpris d'ailleurs. Naruto la regardait comme s'il avait compris un truc. C'était le cas. Elle avait deviné de quel carnet le brun parlait. C'était donc ça qu'elle cherchait depuis la matinée. Kiba l'observait se disant sans doute qu'elle était folle et Shino restait impassible. Elle partit en courant et Sasuke prit sa place. Il fixait ses cheveux roses qui allaient dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle courait.

« -**Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es avec elle Naruto.**

-**Tu ferais mieux de la fermer,** _il semblait pour une fois réellement en colère._

-**C'était son carnet ?**

-**Tu l'as deviné comment Sas'key ? Peut être parce qu'elle est partie en courant.**

-**Non, c'est pas pour ça. Tayuya voudra pas le lâcher.**

-**Pourquoi** **?** _le brun ne comprit pas trop pourquoi Shino se mit à parler._

-**Pour ce qu'il y a dedans.** »

Les deux qui ne l'avaient pas vu se tournèrent vers Naruto. Leur surprise était facilement lisible sur leurs visages. C'était vrai que seul lui et Sasuke avait vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Des croquis, plein de croquis d'une personne défunte. Pas n'importe laquelle en plus de ça. Le ténébreux regarda le plateau que la jeune femme avait laissé devant lui. Elle n'avait pas commencé son désert. Il prit possession de sa cuillère toujours propre et se mit à manger sans bruit le gâteau à la cerise. Elle avait de drôle de goût. La première chose qu'il se dit fut que ce n'était pas mauvais. Il aimait bien. Son meilleur ami, scandalisé de le voir manger le plat de quelqu'un d'autre, le fixait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« -**C'est pas comme si tu le faisais jamais Naruto. J'parie que quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette, c'est toi qui l'a pris.**

**-Oui mais elle était là. Tu manges son plat alors qu'elle n'est pas ici avec nous.**

-**Elle n'allait pas le manger de toute façon. **»

Il entendit le rire discret de Kiba et se demanda même depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas entendu. Longtemps, peut être trop longtemps. Ca lui rappela beaucoup de souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier mais le temps, pour une fois, n'y parviendrait pas. Il alla ranger le plateau de la fille. C'était la moindre des choses. Puis il embarqua son meilleur ami vers l'extérieur. Ca allait sonner.

...

Kiba regardait celui avec qui il était ami depuis déjà pas mal d'année. Shino était quelqu'un de bien, trop souvent oublié, il en souffrait même, et de très mystérieux. Le fait que les gens ne se souvenaient pas facilement de sa présence était la principale raison de leur amitié que certains trouvaient trop soudaine. Disons qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de commun et que beaucoup le fuyait comme la peste. Pourtant, lui, il l'appréciait. Ils avaient une heure de libre avant de reprendre les cours. Ils avaient décidé de la passer dans leur foyer. Kiba avait toujours eu horreur de jouer au babyfoot présent dans la petite pièce alors le plus clair de son temps, il somnolait près d'une table, regardait la télé ou surfait sur internet. Cette fois-ci, rien ne lui faisait envi.

_**« -Tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas de s'ennuyer. Pas vrai ? T'as vraiment de la chance qu'on soit ami ! »**_

Et oui. Il en avait eu de la chance. La grande Ino Yamanaka l'avait pris sous son aile, lui, l'amoureux des animaux. C'était peut être aussi pour cette raison que lui et Shino s'entendait si bien. Ils aimaient les bêtes enfin pas les mêmes lui, il appréciait plus les mammifères contrairement à son ami qui était un vrai passionné d'insectes ou autres bestioles grouillantes.

« -**Tu** **sais Shino, je m'ennuie toujours même quand je fais un truc intéressant. J'pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai un jour trainé avec Sasuke et Naruto. Parce que j'm'ennuyais.**

-**C'était pas pour Ino ?** _évidemment, lui, il était au courant. Il l'avait aussi connu même s'il n'était pas avec eux._

-**Peut être. Qui sait ? Elle m'a occupé à une époque.**

-**T'aurais préféré que cette dite époque existe encore.**

-**Ramasse tes bestioles au lieu de dire des conneries.** »

Encore une fois, il repoussait une discussion dont elle devait être le principal sujet. Il espérait vraiment que ça puisse durer. Mais il avait cette désagréable impression que son moment de répit si bien mérité venait de prendre fin.

...

Ce n'était pas que Tayuya n'appréciait pas l'ainé des Uchiha mais il sentait le fric à plein nez. Pourtant, elle le trouvait plus généreux et sympathique qu'à une époque. C'était aussi l'année de la mort des parents des deux frères Uchiha. Un vrai drame. Voilà ce qu'avaient dit les infos de l'époque. Un drame qui laissait seul deux garçons. Itachi qui venait d'avoir dix-huit ans eu la charge de son petit frère d'à peine dix ans. Ca surprenait beaucoup qu'ils aient huit années de différences. Mais elle en avait tellement l'habitude. Maintenant, alors que le cadet allait avoir dix-huit ans, l'ainé approchait de ses vingt-six. Itachi était encore dans sa Fac de médecine et ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Il demandait souvent à Tayuya de venir le voir. Avec ses vingt ans, il pensait qu'elle était plus apte à entendre certaine chose que son frère. Même si elle lui répétait sans cesse que son petit frère devait être plus mature et intelligent qu'elle. Les Uchiha ne l'écoutaient jamais de toute façon.

C'était avec le carnet dans son sac qu'elle arriva devant l'appartement où ils résidaient. Ils étaient au première étage d'un immeuble miteux d'aux moins cinq niveaux sans le moindre ascenseur. Pour une fois, elle les avait trouvés plutôt malin. Elle frappa à leur porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir un type plutôt grand aux cheveux roux. Que foutait-elle là ?

« -**Hey Itachi ! Y'a une gamine devant chez toi ! **»

Elle entra en le poussant. Après tout, il lui avait demandé de venir. En voyant qu'il y avait deux autres mecs dans la pièce principale, elle se demanda vraiment pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait les cheveux relativement longs et devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Puis l'autre était encore plus grand, avait des cheveux gris et des yeux dont elle ne discernait pas la couleur. Puis dans la cuisine qu'elle pouvait voir d'où elle était, Itachi faisait le repas pour son frère. Elle regarda rapidement sa vieille montre : dix-sept heures cinquante-six. Déjà ? Elle posa son sac, ne salua même pas les gars, puis alla voir le frère de son ancien ami. De dos, elle ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux longs et sa grande taille. Elle s'approcha et remarqua que ses yeux sombres parcourraient une page d'un vieux livre de cuisine écrit à la main.

« -**Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?** »

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et apparemment l'hurlement de son ami lui demandant pourquoi une « gamine » était présente ne lui était pas parvenu. Tant mieux. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Ca lui fit presque peur.

« -**T'es bien une fille ?**

-**Comme tu peux le voir,** _c'était quoi cette question ?_

-**Tu sais cuisiner ?**

-**J'me débrouille.**

-**Tu peux m'aider ?**

-**Pourquoi moi ?**

-**J'allais pas demander à une fille de ma Fac, t'imagines la honte.**

-**Ouais. Donc tu demandes à la fille qui trainait avec ton frère y'a longtemps en qui t'as confiance ?**

-**Exactement.**

-**Il en est hors de questions. Commende à emporter.**

-**Allez ! Tayuya !** »

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses supplications à lui. A force de passer du temps ensemble, surtout après le deuxième drame qui toucha sa famille, elle était en quelque sorte devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle grogna et se mit à lire en même temps que lui. Il voulait faire juste une quiche et il n'y parvenait pas ? Quel idiot. Elle sortit les ingrédients un à un, lui donna des ordres tout en l'engueulant, puis elle l'aida à préparer. Une fois finie, elle posa le plat sur un côté et retourna dans le salon et tentant de raplatir une de ses mèches rebelles. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec Itachi en regardant les autres gars.

« -**Tu** **fais du baby-sitting depuis quand Itachi ?** _ce type aux cheveux gris méritait qu'elle le fusille du regard._

-**J'en fais pas. C'est une amie. Tayuya, j'te présente Hidan, Deidara et Sasori.** »

Il désigna tout en parlant le connard qui la prenait pour une gamine avec les cheveux gris, le type blond qui n'avait pas ouvert son clapet, puis le roux qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Puis elle se redemanda pourquoi il lui avait dit, par l'intermédiaire de son frère, de venir. Tout ça cachait quelque chose de louche.

« -**Dis moi ce que je fais là Itachi.**

-**Disons que j'avais pas envie de me coltiner mes potes tout seul pendant toute une soirée.**

-**T'aurais dû avoir une autre idée.**

-**Dis Ita' ? Elle a quel âge la gamine ?**

-**Vingt ans et ferme là un peu Deidara.** »

Ca, c'était de la belle amitié. Ils lui faisaient un peu penser à Suigetsu et elle au fond. Ils s'appréciaient tous les deux autant qu'une paire de chaussettes dépareillées. Elle se leva puis alla chercher dans son sac son paquet de clopes et le carnet avant d'aller sur leur terrasse pourrie. Elle alluma la cigarette et regarda chacun des dessins du carnet.

« -**J'pensais que tu avais arrêté,** _elle tourna la tête vers Itachi._

-**Moi aussi.**

-**Pourquoi t'as repris ?**

-**Envie.**

-**J'te crois pas. Ca t'avait apporté que de la merde,** _elle lui tendit le carnet._ **Je comprends mieux. Ino ?**

-**Ouais. Elle revient à la charge même morte.**

-**C'était une chic fille.**

-**Je sais. **»

Elle fit encore l'un de ses tristes sourires en regardant le ciel et laissa son ami prendre sa cigarette et la jeter par-dessus le balcon. Il lui dit même qu'elle ne devait pas reprendre pour une amie qui n'était plus là. Elle repensa une dernière fois à des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé pour elle.

_**« -Tu sais que la cigarette te tuera de l'intérieur sans que tu ne le vois. Pourtant tu deviendras encore plus maigre que tu ne l'es déjà car ça te coupera l'appétit. Arrête cette merde, ça t'apportera que des problèmes dans la vie. »**_


	4. III - We are fabulous girls

III - We are fabulous girls

« _**Tu ne vis que pour deux choses Tenten : tes proches et tes rêves. Les personnes comme toi se font tellement rares. Tu es un véritable joyau. Sache-le.**_ »

Elle attacha ses cheveux châtains en une queue de cheval. C'était un immense changement pour elle qui était tellement habituée à ses deux chignons. Elle maquilla légèrement ses yeux avec un trait d'eye-liner et de far à paupière clair. Elle ressemblait plus à une fille que dans le passé. Tenten se souvenait parfaitement de cette période de sa vie où elle faisait tout son possible pour cultiver son apparence de garçon manqué. Si sa mémoire restait bonne, elle avait réellement cessé de faire cela lorsqu'elle rencontra Ino. Elle avait douze ans. Elle soupira nostalgiquement, et enfila son jean, son sweatshirt crème par-dessus son t-shirt, puis lassa ses chaussures hautes en toile noire. Elle posa l'une des bretelles de son sac bordeaux sur son épaule droite et sortit de chez elle. Sous le perron, elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Et dire que Lee devait déjà l'attendre au lycée, comme toujours. Lee Rock, son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfants, était un gars qui, comme elle, avait dix-neuf ans. Ce n'était pas une personne particulièrement belle surtout avec sa coupe au bol, ses gros sourcils, ses yeux noirs et ronds, puis sa manie de toujours assortir vert et orange. Certes, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de beau mais sa joie de vivre communicative, son humour parfois douteux, ses sourires contagieux, sa gentillesse sans faille, et sa grande générosité faisaient qu'il ne pouvait avoir que des amis. Il était, sans le moindre doute, la personne la plus appréciée de leur établissement scolaire.

Elle mit sa capuche sur sa tête puis partit. Elle avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle laissa s'échapper de sa bouche de nombreux jurons. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas de tenue de rechange. Elle frappa rageusement dans une pierre qui atterrit dans une flaque d'eux un peu plus loin, l'aspergeant par la même occasion. Elle grogna et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Elle vit un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintés lui passer devant et s'arrêter quelques mètres devant elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du véhicule, la fenêtre du conducteur s'ouvrit. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de voir le visage de Neji Hyuga. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et elle remarqua la cousine de se dernier, Hinata. Elle reposa son regard sur le conducteur, abasourdie.

« -**T'attends quoi pour monter Ten' ?** _il semblait presque irrité de son manque de réaction._

-**Depuis quand tu m'appelles Ten', Neji ?** »

Elle rit discrètement puis monta à l'arrière du tout-terrain. La brune lui fit un sourire radieux auquel elle ne put que répondre par la pareille. Elle se rappelait souvent de la période où elle et Neji entretenait une amitié fusionnelle, et que les deux jeunes femmes se disaient tout. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter leur éloignement qui avait suivit la mort d'Ino. Elle posa son regard sur les pieds d'Hinata où elle remarqua deux sacs en plastiques en plus de celui qu'elle prenait pour les cours.

« -**Hey Hinata,** _elle la vit poser ses yeux nacrés sur elle._ **C'est quoi les sacs à tes pieds ?** _elle les regarda._

-**Ah ! Ces sacs ! Des tenues de rechanges. Je vais te passer la mienne, t'en auras plus besoin que moi. T'es vraiment en sale état.** »

Tenten prit la pochette en plastique et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle regarda tour à tour les cousins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui conseille de se changer vite. Elle enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon, puis son sweat et après, son t-shirt sans la moindre pudeur. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il en avait vu d'autres. Elle mit le jean décoloré, les chaussures en toile grises, le pull près du corps de la même couleur, puis la veste en cuir. Elle restait vraiment sceptique quant au résultat. Elle sentit les mains d'Hinata défaire sa queue de cheval et lui faire une tresse gracieuse faisant le tour de son crâne tandis qu'elle essayait de retoucher son maquillage qui avait coulé. Une fois, arrivé, Neji se gara sur une place de parking alors qu'elle cherchait du regard son meilleur ami. Le riche Hyuga sortit de la voiture en ouvrant l'un des deux parapluies qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il tendit le second à sa cousine qui l'ouvrit en pressant sur un simple bouton puis Tenten la rejoignit dessous en la remerciant.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, elle vit un parapluie vert et orange se diriger vers eux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il protégeait Lee des trombes d'eaux. Tenten sourît lorsqu'arrivé à leur niveau, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait encore cherché partout car elle était en retard. Une fois qu'il y parvint, elle le vit les fixer tous les trois un à un. Elle remarqua aussi son sourire éblouissant dessiné sur son visage.

« -**Salut,** _il serra la main du seul gars et fit la bise aux deux filles avant de remarquer la tenue de son amie._ **Whow Ten' ! Tu es,** _il chercha quelques instants le mot adéquat,_ **resplendissante.**

-**T'es pas obligé de me flatter, ce sont les fringues qu'Hinata m'a prêté,** _elle rougît un peu à l'entente de son prénom._

-**T'es merveilleuse ! T'as déjà pensé à assortir le vert et le orange Hina ?**

-**On a pas tous tes gouts Lee.**

-**Sois plus sympa Neji,** _la châtain lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid._ »

Elle vit son plus proche ami embarquer avec lui Hinata et par la même occasion son parapluie. Elle grogna et alla rapidement sous celui du brun pour se protéger des multiples gouttes d'eaux. Elle avança au même rythme que son ancien ami. Après toutes ses années de séparations, elle avait toujours envie de rire avec lui, de le charrier, de parler sport avec un autre connaisseur que Lee, de se moquer de son air glacial de surface, et d'avoir de nouveau des bons moments chez lui. La pluie la rendait vraiment nostalgique.

« -**Tu as croisé Sakura Haruno depuis hier ?**

-**La fille aux cheveux roses qui étaient toujours avec Ino ?** _il acquiesça._ **Elle est de retour ?**

-**Ouais, elle traine avec Naruto et Sasuke.**

-**Comment tu fais pour être toujours au courant de tout ?** »

Il ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il faisait attention à chaque détail.

**...**

« -_**Pourquoi joues-tu constamment les pétasses Karin ? T'es quelqu'un de bien alors pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas comme tu es ?**_ »

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau, elle l'entendait tous les jours. Elle n'allait pourtant jamais aux toilettes au lycée. Contrairement aux autres, ils lui servaient souvent à autre chose. Devant le miroir immense couvrant l'un des quatre murs carrelés, elle attachait ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval haute. Cette coiffure mettait en évidence ses boucles d'oreilles fantaisistes. Elle vérifiait si elle avait besoin de faire une retouche de maquillage pour éviter le désastre. Elle posa ses lunettes sur son nez puis fixa ses yeux sanguins. Elle était belle. Elle lissa sa chemise blanche, rajusta bien en place sa jupe tube noire, et vérifia si ses ballerines noires n'étaient pas sales. Elle enfila sa veste sombre et prit son sac Longchamp avec elle. Pourquoi jouait-elle la carte de la garce superficielle à longueur de temps déjà ? Ses anciens amis lui avaient tous posé la question. Elle leur répondait toujours que c'était pour se protéger. Pour que personne ne s'en prenne à elle. Jamais. La technique avait marché jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Ino l'année de sa mort. Puis quand elle expira, sa mauvaise habitude reprit le dessus. Karin poussa la porte verte des toilettes lorsqu'une fille aux cheveux roses lui rentra dedans.

« -**Tu peux pas faire gaffe !** _son rôle était de s'emporter alors qu'elle s'en fichait._

-**Excuse-moi,** _la fille courrait_ _toujours jusqu'à ouvrir une porte des toilettes._ »

Karin décida d'attendre pour voir qui était la fille. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit qu'elle vomissait, elle quitta son masque de pétasse et s'approcha de la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas fermé. Se penchant près de la rose, elle lui prit ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne trempent pas dans la cuvette. Lorsque la malade s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle, elle lui tendit un mouchoir. L'autre jeune femme lui sourît et elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà vu ce sourire dans sa vie.

« -**Merci.**

-**Tu vas mieux ?** _pour une fois, elle s'inquiétait._ **Dès que tu te lèveras, je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie.T'as besoin de repos.**

-**T'es pas obligée.**

-**J'insiste. Tu dois y aller.** »

Son ton était sans appel. L'autre serait obligé de la suivre sans discussion. Lorsqu'elle se leva, Karin fit de même. Elle la conduisit à l'infirmerie dans un silence mal à l'aise. Les regards se posaient sur elles. Surtout sur la rousse, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aider les gens. Elle leur lançait des œillades pleine d'orgueil et de supériorité pour qu'ils arrêtent, tous.

« -**Pourquoi joues-tu le rôle de la garce ?** _elle fut surprise de la question._

-**Il en faut bien une, je me suis choisie.**

-**Même si ce n'est pas vrai ?**

-**T'as bien compris,** _elle lui fit un sourire désabusé._ **Je suis Karin.**

-**Sakura.**

-**Je sais, t'es avec moi en cours.**

-**Peut être.** »

Elle poussa la porte blanche de l'infirmerie. La pièce simple et sans âme contenait quatre lits pour que certains puissent se reposer. Le bureau de l'infirmière et l'étagère aux médicaments étaient séparés du reste de la pièce par un rideau bleu. Elle remarque que trois des lits étaient déjà pleins. Sur le premier, un Naruto agonisant à cause du sang qui coulait abondamment de son nez tenait un mouchoir déjà écarlate en dessous. Elle soupira. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Sur le second, elle devina que c'était l'autre ayant participé à la bagarre. Elle reconnu Sasuke qui tenait une poche de glace sur son œil droit. Ils s'étaient encore battus. Désespérant. Puis le type sur le troisième, elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Gaara No Sabaku. Le frère de l'une de ses anciennes amies. Il était roux, comme elle, puis ses yeux verts d'eau toujours entouré de khôl rendaient son look de punk encore plus réel. Lui, il dormait. Elle devina que, comme souvent, il avait fait un malaise. Elle les regarda tour à tour pour finalement s'arrêter sur le blond qui semblait surpris de les voir côte à côte.

« -**Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle Saku' ?** _il parlait du nez, s'en était presque hilarant._

-**Elle m'a aidé,** _elle vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, la surprise se lire sur le visage de Sasuke._

-**C'est surprenant.**

-**Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser une fille qui gerbait dans les chiottes, seule. Je suis pas un monstre.** »

Vexée, elle quitta la pièce d'une démarche chaloupée en laissant un regard désolé à la rose. Chaque personne se trouvant sur son chemin par la suite avait le droit à chacun de ses regards noirs. Elle en avait marre. Tous avaient le droit sauf eux ! Ils étaient ses anciens amis ! Ils la connaissaient. Elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait lorsque les autres se mirent à n'avoir plus peur de ses regards les plus méchants. Que croyait-elle ? Que tout le monde verrait qu'elle ne jouait qu'un rôle à longueur de temps. Elle rêvait. Les hommes étaient si cons. Elle les haïssait tous. Ils n'en valaient même pas la peine. Ils ne méritaient pas ses larmes. Elle savait que son maquillage coulait sur ses joues pâles. Elle devait être hideuse. Elle monta rapidement sur le toit pour être seule. Pour une fois, elle voulait réellement s'isoler.

Quand elle y parvint, elle remarqua qu'elle ne serait pas seule mais elle en fut presque heureuse. Malgré les larmes qui rendaient sa vision floue, elle reconnut la carrure imposante et les cheveux roux de Jûgo. Il ne la vit pas. Elle savait qu'il était concentré sur les oiseaux et les nuages du ciel comme souvent. Alors quand Karin arriva près du mur, elle se laissa lentement glisser contre la paroi en béton et hurla. Là, elle le fit réagir. Il se tourna vers elle quelque peu surpris. Le roux s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras musclés. Il la berça.

« -**Que s'est-il passé ?** _il semblait presque inquiet pour elle._

-**J'en ... J'en ai réellement ma claque,** _elle ne sanglotait plus._ **Je ne veux plus jouer ce rôle ! Je veux être la fille sympa qui a le droit d'aider les gens.**

-**Alors fait-le. De quoi as-tu peur ?**

-**Que l'on s'en prenne à moi.** »

**...**

« -_**Tu ne vas pas continuer les cours. Hein Temari ? Tu vas bosser pour vivre et aider tes frères. Ne cache jamais ta générosité, elle te rend fabuleuse.**_ »

Normalement, elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle le mardi. C'était sa journée de repos. Alors souvent, elle dormait jusqu'à midi puis glandait le reste de la journée. Mais évidement, il fallait absolument qu'on l'empêche d'avoir du repos. Ce jour-là, on le lycée dans lequel elle serait allée si elle ne travaillait pas l'avait appelé. Son frère cadet avait encore fait un malaise et était en mauvaise posture à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait donc pas attaché ses cheveux blonds et n'avait pas fait sa toilette. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Elle portait son jogging gris et son t-shirt noir trop grand qui lui faisaient office de pyjama. Elle avait juste enfilé rapidement ses chaussures puis était partie en courant de chez elle.

Pendant qu'elle courrait, elle se rappela qu'un jour Ino avait dit qu'elle était généreuse. Elle pensait réellement que c'était faux. Les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour elle restaient ses deux frères. Elle se foutait pas mal des autres. Elle travaillait dans un bar dont le patron ne la payait pas beaucoup mais c'était toujours ça. Ils avaient juste assez pour vivre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle alla directement au chevet de son frère sans faire attention s'il y avait d'autres personnes. Elle regarda le visage de son frère. Il avait des cernes mais elle le savait déjà. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormis et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne mangeait presque plus. Il manquait cruellement de force et elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait se tuer à petit feu. Elle posa sa trop grande main pour une femme sur son torse comme elle le faisait souvent.

« -**Evite de la mater Sasuke,** cette voix qu'elle connaissait la sortit de sa rêverie. **C'est Temari, elle peut te buter.**

-**Je la mate pas Naruto. Je me demande pourquoi elle se ramène en pyjama.**

-**Où ça Temari ?** »

Elle se tourna vers les trois occupants de l'infirmerie. Elle savait d'avance que les deux garçons s'étaient encore une fois battus. Puis il y avait une fille avec eux. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était mais, contrairement à elle, la fille aux cheveux roses semblaient la connaitre.

« -**T'es qui toi ?** »

La fille se sentit visée et s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle se mit à vomir dans une bassine. Temari en eut un haut le cœur et détourna le regard pour ne pas faire de même. Elle remarqua que son frère commençait à bouger. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester la journée dans la pièce.

« -**Elle est pas en état de te répondre Tema,** _elle savait que le blond lui répondait._

-**J'ai cru remarqué.**

-**Se serait bien que tu me regardes quand je te parle.**

-**Tu veux que je te gerbe dessus Naruto ?** _elle utilisait le sarcasme._ **Fallait le dire plus tôt.**

-**En fait, c'est bon. C'est Sakura Haruno.**

-**Une nouvelle ? Vous chaperonnez les nouveaux ? Ca m'étonne pas de toi Naruto mais Sasuke.**

-**Je t'entends Temari.**

-**Je sais,** _elle entendit de nouveau la rose vomir._ **Mais c'est, comment dire, surprenant.**

-**Peut être parce qu'on la connaissait avant,** _le blond avait lâché ça telle une bombe._

-**T'es au courant, du con, qu'elle veut pas que tout le monde le sache.**

-**Hé, hé,** _elle savait qu'il se grattait le crâne comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêner._

-**Vous la connaissez d'où ?**

-**Ino.** »

C'était la fille qui avait parlé. Par surprise, elle se retourna pour la voir. Elle était verdâtre. Les jeunes hommes la regardaient aussi. Sasuke avec son air impassible, il devait s'en douter. Et Naruto avec un sourire radieux. La rose avait sur son visage, un sourire triste et Temari se sentit mal pour elle. Elle n'avait connu qu'une fille aux cheveux de cette couleur. La meilleure amie de la défunte. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Elle ne répondit pas mais regarda le sol. Elle était mal à l'aise. Alors lorsque son frère grogna, elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« -**Gaara !** _il posa ses yeux sur la blonde._

-**Tema ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous au lycée ? Et pourquoi t'es en pyjama ?**

-**T'as fait un malaise.** »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'inquiéta encore plus. Il regardait le plafond puis décida de se lever. Ca semblait compliqué pour lui. Elle l'aida et le brun prit la peine de se mettre debout pour lui venir en aide. Elle le remercia puis décida qu'il était l'heure de renter chez eux.


	5. IV - We are fine That's the tructh

IV - We are fine. That's the truth

« _**J'ai souvent pensé que les gens n'étaient ni complètement bons, ni entièrement mauvais. Pourtant lorsque je te vois, Hinata, tous mes avis sont faussés.**_ »

Ce matin-là, lorsque ses yeux nacrés furent ouverts, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas se retrouver dans son propre lit. La brune connaissait tout de même cette chambre. La porte peinte en orange et les murs blancs couverts de posters prouvaient qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son tout premier amour : Naruto Uzumaki. Elle décida de regarder sa tenue. Ses sous-vêtements blancs étaient la seule chose qu'elle portait sur son dos. La jeune femme se retint d'hurler pour montrer que sa tenue ne lui plaisait pas mais quand quelque chose bougea à ses côtés, elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise. Elle remarqua les cheveux blonds de Naruto dépassés de la couette. Il dormait certainement encore. Elle se mit alors à repenser à la veille. La brune avait beaucoup bu, beaucoup trop. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été dans un assez bon état pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se doutait aussi que le jeune blond l'avait ramené mais qu'il ne s'était plus souvenu de son adresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et étant donné que son cousin avait déjà du partir, il l'avait ramené chez lui par sympathie. La Hyuga savait qu'elle avait enlevé ses vêtements puis s'était endormie dans le lit du jeune homme. Et il était certainement arrivé peu après elle. A ses côtés, le garçon bougea. Hinata savait déjà qu'il se réveillait à son rythme.

En attendant qu'il veuille enfin daigner sortir la tête de sa couette, elle essaya d'imaginer la réaction de son amie blonde. Il sourît en imaginant les hurlements de joie de sa défunte amie. Ses cris d'hystéries auraient alerté tous les voisins du jeune homme ainsi que ses parents. Dire que la blonde l'avait prise pour une sainte plus d'une fois. Et la brune qui se soulait dès qu'il y avait la moindre soirée organisé par l'un de ses anciens amis. Pourquoi était-elle allée à la soirée de Lee ? Hinata savait depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le blond se redressa d'un seul coup comme si il venait de boire un grand verre de boisson énergisante. Il regarda tout autour de lui puis il gémit de douleur en mettant sa main sur sa tête. La brune ria discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde sous toutes les coutures. La brune se sentit rougir telle une jeune adolescente. Elle avait l'impression qu'il regardait à l'intérieur d'elle comme s'il avait des yeux à rayon X.

« -**Qu'est ce que ... tu fais dans mon lit ?** _il essayait de parler malgré sa bouche pâteuse._

-**Y'a eu une fête hier,** _elle commençait ses explications._ **Et t'as essayé de me ramener chez moi sauf que tu ne sais pas où j'habite donc tu m'as emmené chez toi. D'ailleurs, merci.** »

La brune lui sourît timidement alors qu'il la rapprochait d'elle pour lui frotter la partie supérieure du crâne. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait souvent ce geste envers Ino. Elle se mit à rire sans vraiment l'avoir prévu. C'était, tout d'un coup, devenu naturel. La brune savait que ce jour-là était un samedi. Lee faisait toujours ses fêtes le vendredi soir. Le jeune homme la lâcha puis la brune le vit se lever à une vitesse folle. Rapidement, il sortit un jean et un t-shirt orange de son armoire puis les enfila. Elle eut un fou rire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il portait déjà des chaussettes. A une vitesse vertigineuse, elle l'aperçut quitter la pièce et y revenir avec des vêtements propres. Il lui tendit une robe crème à bretelle qui devait arriver aux genoux de la jeune femme et une veste en jean. Elle attrapa les affaires puis attendit qu'il reparte. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« -**Tu peux partir Naruto ?** _il la regarda intrigué._

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Pour que je puisse m'habiller.** »

Il parut un unique instant déçu puis quitta la pièce en trainant des pieds. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle mit la veste puis la robe. Les vêtements lui allaient à merveille. La brune chercha ses chaussures dans la chambre mais ne les trouva pas. Elle avait du les laisser à l'entrée. Elle partit de la chambre puis rejoignit le jeune homme dans la cuisine de la maison. Les murs chocolat allaient à merveille avec les meubles blancs. Le blond était installé sur l'un des tabourets hauts se trouvant derrière le plan de travail. Sur celui-ci se trouvait deux tasses de café fumantes. La brune s'installa à ses côtés et commença à boire gorgée par gorgée la boisson. Lorsqu'elle reposa la tasse, elle regarda le jeune homme.

« -**Ses vêtements appartiennent à qui ?**

-**Ma mère les portait quand elle avait notre âge,** _il lui souriait._ **Elle m'a dit qu'elle les gardait pour des situations comme celles-ci.**

-**C'est pas stupide,** _elle l'entendit boire une gorgée._

-**Tu voudras faire un tour en ville ?**

-**Pourquoi pas.** »

Elle finit sa tasse puis regarda le blond la terminer à une vitesse qu'elle aurait dite incroyable. Alors qu'elle se posait les pieds sur le sol, elle le vit bondir sur le sol. Il lui attrapa la main puis la traina jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle mit ses ballerines bleues et lui ses baskets. Et ils quittèrent la demeure Uzumaki.

Tout en marchant, ils riaient et ne cessaient de parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle savait qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc de Konoha. Tous avaient passé de merveilleux moments dans son enceinte. Elle se souvenait de discussions, rires, engueulades, et souvenirs. Elle s'installa sur l'un des bancs puis le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Ils continuèrent leur discussion futile jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les cheveux bruns de Sasuke Uchiha près d'une chevelure rose appartenant sans le moindre doute à Sakura.

« -**C'est pas Sasuke et Sakura là-bas ?** _la jeune femme regarda la direction que montrait son doigt._

-**Si, si mais ne montre pas les gens du doigt Naruto. C'est mal poli.**

-**Ah la politesse et les Hyuga !** _il leva les bras vers le ciel puis les fit retomber contre son corps._ **Une longue histoire d'amour.**

-**Idiot.** »

Elle le poussa gentiment puis ils se mirent à rire en cœur tout en regardant leurs amis à l'autre bout du parc. Eux aussi s'amusaient. Depuis bien longtemps, aucun d'eux n'avait été en meilleure forme depuis de nombreuses années.

...

« _**Tu es plus intelligent que toutes les personnes que je connais Shikamaru. Alors fait les taire, tous ces idiots, en leur montrant qu'ils ne sont que des moins que rien.**_ »

L'animation était à son apogée et lui, il somnolait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses yeux sombres ouverts. Il savait pertinemment que certaines personnes dévisageaient la coiffure qu'il se faisait toujours. Rares étaient les jeunes de son âge qui portait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval tellement haute qu'ils pouvaient avoir une tête ressemblant à un ananas. Il tapait de la main sur le bar en bois. De son tabouret, il entendait son amie courir dans tous les sens pour servir tous les clients ingrats. Derrière le bar il y avait un petit homme pas très élégant aux cheveux châtains. Shikamaru savait qu'il se nommait Choji Aburame. Lui aussi avait étudié dans le même lycée que lui. Ils avaient tous les deux été en terminale ensembles mais contrairement au brun, il avait arrêté les études. Shikamaru, lui, était dans une prestigieuse université qui se trouvait à l'extérieure de la ville. Il revenait tous les week-ends et à chaque fois il passait son samedi et son dimanche dans ce bar où bossaient ses deux plus proches amis.

« -**JE PRENDS MA PAUSE !** »

La voix féminine qui hurlait cela juste avant de s'avachir sur le tabouret en bois à ses côtés. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes lui donnaient à elle aussi un air original. Elle portait un vieux jean troué par l'usure et un débardeur blanc qui permettait à tous les clients de voir son soutien-gorge noir. Temari No Sabaku et ses airs de grande fille rebelle. Un jour, il devrait certainement la frapper pour la remettre sur le droit chemin.

« -**Gaara s'est encore évanoui,** _le brun ne semblait nullement surpris de ses paroles._ **Il ne mange plus rien depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui Shikamaru,** _elle eut l'un de ses couinements qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle se sentait vraiment mal._

-**Et tu veux que j'aille le voir, comme si j'étais son père alors que je ne le suis pas, pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. C'est ton frère Temari.**

-**Mais tu es ...** _elle se montrait faible._

-**Un géni ?** _il crachait presque ses mots._ **Sache que je n'ai pas demandé d'être surdoué. Ton frère est comme moi et puis ! On ne réagit pas tous de la même façon.** »

Il se leva. Elle se savait pourtant ! Elle avait toujours été au courant qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était hors norme. Il partit en posant l'argent sur le bar puis quitta l'établissement sans même adresser de nouveau un mot à la blonde. Il marchait dans les rues de la ville sans vraiment réfléchir. Le brun n'avait jamais demandé à être un géni. Souvent les autres l'appréciaient uniquement parce qu'il pouvait bosser à leur place. Les seuls à avoir été différents avec lui restaient la blonde, Choji puis il y avait eu Ino à une époque. C'était elle qui lui avait fait accepter sa nature. Il arriva au parc rapidement. Les mains dans les poches, il continuait d'avancer en regardant autour de lui. Les arbres demeuraient hauts depuis plusieurs années déjà. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il venait souvent ici pour s'amuser. Tout cela le rendait presque nostalgique alors qu'il avait quitté la ville volontairement. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, bon comme mauvais.

Au loin, il aperçut Naruto et Hinata qui riait aux éclats. Le brun se demanda depuis quand ils étaient devenus aussi proches. Ils l'avaient tous été quand Ino était encore avec eux mais à son décès, tout était devenu différent. Ils avaient tous perdu plus ou moins contact. Shikamaru parlait toujours autant à Temari qui était devenue sa plus proche amie à Konoha mais il n'adressait presque plus la parole aux autres. Il lui arrivait de discuter avec Sasuke de sujets qui échappait souvent aux autres mais ça restait là. Ce dernier aussi semblait présent. Assis juste en face de son meilleur ami entrain de parler à une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Contrairement à de nombreux amis qu'avaient eus Ino, il était le seul à se souvenir d'elle. Shikamaru passa devant eux et leur fit un bref signe de la main puis continua sa route.

Finalement, il arriva devant la maison de No Sabaku. Il soupira, Temari parvenait toujours à lui faire faire ce qu'elle désirait. Il entra sans frapper sachant pertinemment que la porte était déjà ouverte. L'appartement était d'un sale. Des vêtements trainaient sur le sol et il pensait qu'aucuns n'étaient propres. Ca puait le renfermé. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre sentant la moisissure et l'ouvrit pour aérer la pièce. Le brun chercha Gaara des yeux sans le trouver. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il vit que la porte était déverrouillée donc il entra. Le roux ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu. Shikamaru se retint de lui hurler dessus quand il vit qu'il tentait de se faire vomir en se mettant deux doigts dans le fond du gosier. Il était temps de se manifester.

« -**Tu penses vraiment que c'est la chose à faire Gaara ?** _il vit le rouquin sursauter puis se retourner vers lui, honteux._

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Shikamaru ?** _sa voix glaciale lui fit l'effet d'une gifle._

-**Ta sœur pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir te comprendre et même après m'être énervé comme un malade à son boulot, je suis quand même venu alors que je sais que je ne peux rien pour toi.**

-**Comment t'as fait ?** _il continua à parler étant donné que Shikamaru lui lançait un regard qui disait clairement qu'il fallait qu'il continue._ **Comment t'as fait pour supporter d'être différent des autres ?**

-Je **ne l'ai pas vraiment fait si tu veux tout savoir. Ino m'a fait me foutre de l'avis des autres mais pas d'accepter ce que je suis. J'ai beau savoir que je suis un géni, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.**

-**Elle t'a dit quoi ?**

-**Que je valais mieux que tous les cons qui me critiquaient et que, contrairement à eux, j'aurai un bon boulot. Elle m'a dit de leur montrer qu'il n'était que des moins que rien,** il regarda le roux dans les yeux. **Tu devrais faire pareil.**

-**J'y arrive pas, j'ai beau essayé. Le regard des autres est trop important.** »

Le brun se laissa tomber au sol et s'adossa contre le carrelage qui, un jour, avait été blanc. Il se trouvait dans la même position que le frère de sa meilleure amie. Ils fixaient le mur en face d'eux avec un intérêt naturel. Lorsque Shikamaru tourna la tête vers Gaara, il remarqua ses yeux bleus fermés, ses joues creusées par la faim, et son air fatigué.

« -**Il faut que tu manges,** _c'était une sorte d'ordre qui n'en était pas tout à fait un._

-**J'ai pas faim.**

-**Je te forcerai à avaler quelque chose,** _il se leva et le tendit la main vers le jeune._ **Allez, viens.** »

Le plus jeune des No Sabaku lui prit la main avec hésitation puis le géni l'aida à se lever. Regardant la tenue de Gaara, le brun lui demanda d'aller enfiler des vêtements qu'il pourrait porter en étant hors de chez lui. Il allait bien mais en était-il autant pour Gaara ?

...

« _**Tu es d'une froideur Neji ! Regarde les autres, ils sourient, rient et passent du bon temps. Tu devrais penser à autre chose que bosser par moment.**_ »

La sueur perlait sur son front. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux nacrés posés sur l'herbe du jardin et les mains posées sur les genoux, il essayait de ne pas cracher ses poumons. Ses longs cheveux bruns trainaient presque par terre. Il devait continuer à s'entrainer. Il ne portait pas le titre d'Hyuga pour rien. Neji devait être un bon membre de cette famille. Alors, il continua de s'entrainer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Il repensa aux règles d'or de la famille. Les Hyuga devaient absolument être les meilleurs dans tous les domaines. Dans les études comme dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Il devait montrer qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la branche rattachée mais qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que ceux de la principale.

A un moment, le brun s'effondra au sol. Il eut beau tenter de se relever, se fut peine perdue. Il ne possédait plus la moindre force. Ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur l'herbe légèrement humide et il regardait les nuages blancs du ciel. Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait dans sa direction.

Rapidement, il vit le visage inquiet de Hanabi. Ses grands yeux ressemblant tant aux siens brillaient d'inquiétude. Alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle possédait une maturité que peu de personnes possédaient.

« -**Tu devrais cesser de travailler Neji,** elle avait une voix douce.

-**Il faut que je continue,** il parvint à se relever avec beaucoup de mal.

-**Tu ne vas pas tenir,** le brun savait qu'elle disait la vérité mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

-**Je vais bien.**

-**Neji ...**

-**C'est la vérité Hanabi ! Je vais bien, je vais très bien**. »

Le Hyuga avait hurlé cela comme un dément. Comment pouvait-il prouver qu'il était en pleine forme alors que même lui n'y croyait plus ? Il ressemblait à une statue sculptée dans le marbre. A force de faire comme si rien ne l'ébranlait.


	6. V - When she met him

V – When she met him

C'était un lundi de juillet. Tous ses amis se trouvaient ailleurs pour passer de bonnes vacances en famille et la chaleur était presque insupportable. Ino, âgée de treize ans, portait un débardeur aussi bleu que ses grands yeux bleus expressifs, un short en jean, et de vieille tongs qui, par pur miracle, avaient tenues plus de deux ans. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une haute queue de cheval avec son élastique de la même teinte que le ciel. Le soleil faisait bronzer lentement sa peau pendant qu'elle lisait un message de Naruto sur son téléphone portable à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Ino hésitait à lui répondre que la prochaine fois qu'il osait lui envoyer un message pour la narguer de son si génial séjour en colonie, elle irait piquer sa crise chez ses beaux parents car leur blondinet de fils faisait tout pour les faire enrager. Qu'elle s'ennuyait ! Tous ses amis rentraient dans au moins de semaine et pendant ce temps, elle devait rester seule. A un moment, elle soupçonna son père d'avoir la capacité de lire dans ses pensées car il arriva à cet instant. L'adolescente espérait de tout son cœur qu'il lui demande de faire un truc cool.

« -**Les nouveaux voisins ont un fils de ton âge, tu pourrais lui faire visiter la ville.**

-**Comment tu le sais ?**

-**J'étais chez eux à l'instant,** _elle se leva rapidement._

-**Merci papa. Tu me sauves de l'ennuie !** _puis elle partit à toute vitesse._

-**METS DE LA CREME SOLAIRE !** _lui hurla-t-il._ »

Depuis toujours, sa peau refusait de bronzer correctement. Elle était obligée de passer par la case : coup de soleil. La blonde fut rapidement arrivée devant la maison des nouveaux du quartier. Ils vivaient dans la maison juste en face de la sienne. Elle l'avait vu de son côté de la rue. Il possédait des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux sombres, et une carrure de sportif. Elle voyait que lui aussi s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était assis sur le trottoir et lançais machinalement une vieille balle de tennis à son gros chien blanc. Il ne sembla même pas la remarquer lorsqu'elle arrive à son niveau.

« -**Salut !** _il sursauta et elle tenta de ne pas rire._ **T'as l'air de bien t'ennuyer et vu que moi aussi. Ca te dirait peut être d'aller en ville avec moi ?**

-**Euh ...** _elle était sûrement allée trop vite et lui faisait peur._

-**Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Ino Yamanaka et ma maison est juste là,** _elle la désigna du doigt._

-**Kiba Inuzuka,** _elle sourît de toutes ses dents en le voyant se lever._ **On va le faire ce tour en ville ?** »

Lors de leur ballade, elle remarqua qu'il était adorable, drôle et de naturel joyeux. Il faisait aussi une demi-tête de plus qu'elle et avait fait de nombreux sports. Ino savait désormais qu'il hésitait à s'inscrire au club de natation de Konoha. Elle fit tout pour qu'il décide d'accepter. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle voulait absolument qu'elle s'y inscrive, elle répondit simplement : « Je t'encouragerai à tes compétitions et je serai ta plus grande fan. » Alors elle réussit à le conduire à la piscine de la ville pour qu'il puisse remplir un formulaire d'inscription. La Yamanaka le conduisit ensuite jusqu'au parc où ils s'écroulèrent sur un banc en riant comme deux idiots.

« -**Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !** _il l'attira contre son torse puis la jeune femme le regarda._

-**Parce que tu as une merveilleuse voisine !**

-**C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe 'No.** »

Puis ils repartirent dans une crise de rire incontrôlable. Elle appréciait déjà Kiba et remarqua que c'était aussi son cas. Elle le savait car il lui avait déjà donné un surnom. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas compliqué la vie mais elle l'aimait déjà. Au moins, il ne l'appelait pas Blondinette comme Naruto ou Poupée Barbie comme Sasuke. Ce nouveau surnom restait, certes, moins recherché que les autres mais elle l'appréciait tout autant.

...

_**« N'oublie surtout pas que je suis ta plus grande fan Kiba. »**_

Le brun regardait l'eau de la piscine d'un air absent. De petites vagues se créaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un plongeait à l'eau. Et lui, il restait assis sur un banc pour regarder toutes les personnes plus jeunes que lui se jeter à lui. Il ne nageait plus à présent mais entrainait les plus jeunes pour les compétions. On lui apprenait en ce moment comment faire et il écoutait d'une oreille distraite préférant regarder Konohamaru nager au loin. Kiba avait pris l'habitude de reconnaitre les autres sans voir leurs cheveux cachés sous leur bonnet et leurs yeux protégés du chlore par des lunettes. C'était au comportement et à la posture qu'il devinait qui était les personnes. Et Konohamaru lui ressemblait. Au même âge, le brun aussi bavardait avec tout le monde et riait souvent pour rien. Souvent, Ino le rejoignait sur le bord de la piscine. Elle était toujours habillée d'un short ou d'un jogging avec un débardeur. Le lycéen n'avait plus fait une seule compétition depuis son décès.

L'entrainement se termina et tout le monde retourna aux vestiaires alors que lui décidait de partir par l'entrée des entraineurs. Il prit rapidement sa veste en cuir qu'il enfila par-dessus son t-shirt rouge puis il partit. A peine sorti, il remarqua que quelqu'un le suivait et il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux noirs de Konohamaru. Il savait même de quoi il allait parler ensuite.

« -**Salut Konohamaru,** _il s'arrêta pour que le gamin le rattrape._

-**Salut. Tu veux vraiment pas me dire** **pourquoi tu nages plus ?** _il lui posait toujours cette question._

-**C'est pas que je refuse de te le dire. C'est juste que t'es beaucoup trop bavard.**

-**Promis, je dirai rien !**

-**Si tu promets, il regarda le ciel tout en continuant d'avancer. C'est pour une amie.**

-**Qu'elle amie peut t'interdire de nager !** _s'énerva le garçon._

-**Elle ne m'interdit pas. C'est juste que je n'aie plus le cœur à le faire si elle n'est pas là.**

-**Pas là ?**

-**Tu as déjà du entendre parler d'Ino Yamanaka. C'est pour elle que je nageais.**

-**Ah.** »

Kiba savait que le collégien avait compris sa phrase. Tout le monde la connaissait et lui aussi. Elle avait été comme une star dans la ville. Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant encore un moment. Ils durent bien s'arrêter lorsque quelqu'un les intercepta en pleine rue. Le jeune homme remarqua que cette personne était la nouvelle qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle semblait essoufflée et cherchait certainement un lieu.

« **-Hey Sakura ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe,** _elle les regarda._

-**Excuse-moi mais je cherche la piscine pour ... Euh ... Faire un truc.**

-**Elle ment,** _chuchota le plus jeune des trois._ **C'est trop louche pour être vrai.**

-**Tu sais Konohamaru, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sourde,** _il regarda la jeune fille se passer la main sur la nuque._

-**Alors ... Pourquoi tu veux aller à la piscine ?** _que le garçon était indiscret._

-**J'aimerais ... Euh ... C'est gênant, en fait. Je ne sais pas nager et j'aimerai apprendre.**

-**Mais c'est génial ! T'as le meilleur moniteur du club de Konoha devant toi ! Il pourrait t'aider.** »

L'adolescent manqua de s'étouffer suite à la proposition du collégien. D'où le proposait-il de cette façon ? Il ne voulait peut être pas l'aider. Puis Kiba connaissait à peine la jeune fille. Il reporta ses yeux marron sur la rose. Elle semblait gênée. Il le savait car il voyait les discrètes rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues. A côté de lui, le rire franc et presque fier du garçon arrivait à ses oreilles. Qu'il était bruyant.

« -**Ce serait très gentil de ta part Kiba,** _il regarda la jeune femme._ **Mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé. Naruto et Sasuke se sont déjà portés volontaires pour m'aider,** _le lycéen pouffa discrètement._

-**Naruto et Sasuke ? Vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour dire du mal d'eux ou un autre truc dans le genre mais Naruto nage vraiment très mal puis Sasuke ne sera jamais assez patient pour ça.**

-**Ca veut dire qu'il est d'accord pour t'aider si tu veux mon avis.** »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme le faisait la rose. Elle lui rappelait toujours quelqu'un mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il allait lui apprendre à nager puis peut être qu'il trouverait avec le temps.

...

« _**Tout le monde adore être chez toi ! C'est pour ça que l'on y va tout le temps.**_ »

Il engloutit une nouvelle poignée de chips tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé. Naruto se trouvait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son unique oncle. Le blond profitait du fait que Jiraya soit encore en voyage d'affaire pour se la couler douce. Il était toujours habillé du jogginig qui lui servait de pyjama lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le lycéen grogna avant de se lever puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ne fut nullement surpris d'apercevoir Sasuke qui le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur.

« -**Je m'en doutais,** il entra. **Même pas le courage de s'habiller.**

-**Bonjour Naruto. Comment vas-tu en ce beau samedi ?** le blondinet regarda son ami s'assoir sur le canapé. **Tu pourrais pas te montrer poli pour une fois Sasuke.**

-**Je suis poli avec les filles,** il tourna la tête vers lui. **Et au dernière nouvelle, t'en es pas une.**

-**Tu sais que t'es un bel enfoiré.** »

Le jeune homme le rejoignit sur le canapé puis il reprit une poignée de gâteau apéritif avant de tendre le sachet au brun qui fit de même. Les deux garçons restèrent concentrés sur les images défilant devant leurs yeux pendant toute la durée d'un film qu'ils ne trouvèrent même pas bien. Alors lorsque quelqu'un frappa de nouveaux à la porte, ils se regardèrent tous les deux.

« -**T'attends quelqu'un ?**

-**Et toi ?**

-**C'est pas mon appart Naruto donc c'est forcément pour toi.**

-**T'es toujours ici alors je vois pas pourquoi ce serait forcément pour moi.** »

Alors le jeune homme se leva puis alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut quelque peu surpris en apercevant les yeux jaunâtres de son voisin de pallier. Naruto ne se sentait jamais à l'aise lorsqu'Orochimaru se trouvait dans le coin.

« -**Bonjour monsieur, vous voulez quelque chose ?**

-**Que vous fassiez moins de bruits en regardant cette maudite télé** **!** _il crachait les mots qu'il prononçait et le blond n'aimait pas ça._ **Il y en a qui essaie de faire des choses constructives dans cet immeuble et le son au maximum de cette télévision n'aide en rien.** »

Puis Naruto regarda son voisin fermer la porte lui-même. Il retourna au salon en trainant des pieds puis se laissa tomber à côté de Sasuke en soupirant bruyamment. Il prit la télécommande dans sa main puis baissa le son.

« -**C'était Orochimaru ?** _il le savait parfaitement._

-**Ouais. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient des choses à faire dans leur vie contrairement à nous. Ou un truc qui avait la même signification.**

-**Comme toujours.**

-**Je vois pas ce qu'il peut nous reprocher ! On fait rien de mal. On se marre juste entre potes.** »

Il planta son regard azur sur la télé puis ne bougea plus pendant pas mal de temps. Ils eurent le temps de regarder un épisode d'une série qu'aucun d'eux n'appréciait mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'empêcher de regarder. Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau et cette fois-ci, ce fut le brun qui se leva d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la porte puis qui ouvrit. Naruto le vit revenir dépité. Il comprit pourquoi il faisait cette tête lorsqu'il vit Sakura derrière lui.

« -**Non mais j'y crois pas ! Cet appartement est un vrai moulin !**

-**Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto,** _il regarda méchamment Sasuke qui riait._ **Toujours pas habillé ?**

-**C'est ça ! Moque-toi de moi mais on est en week-end.**

-**Donc il se la coule douce. C'est ce qu'il essaie de te dire Sakura.**

-**Je le savais,** _elle s'installa entre les deux garçons sur le canapé._ **Vous n'aurez plus besoin de m'apprendre à nager.**

-**Vraiment ?** _ils la regardaient tous les deux et le blond sut que sa question le rendait mal à l'aise._

-**Kiba s'est proposé.** »

Il fut surpris puis apparemment son meilleur ami aussi. Le blondinet la vit se ratatiner sur place. Il se mit à rire puis il l'attira contre son torse. Naruto sut que sa surprise était passée lorsqu'elle se commença, elle aussi, à rire. Puis Sasuke les suivit rapidement. Ils se sentaient tout simplement bien.


	7. VI - A hierarchical family

VI – A hierarchical family

_**« Tu connais les autres sans qu'ils connaissent. Tu apprends leurs manies, leurs habitudes et tout ce qui fait qu'ils sont eux-mêmes. T'es tout simplement incroyable Ten'. »**_

Depuis qu'elle avait eu un effroyable rhume causé par le fait qu'elle avait été trempée jusqu'aux os, Neji venait la chercher avec son tout-terrain tous les matins. Quelques rares fois, Hinata était présente. La Huyga adorait marcher pour se rendre au lycée. Apparemment, ça la détendait. Tenten appréciait cette nouvelle habitude et disait, toujours avec son sourire pétillant, que ça resserrait leurs liens. A de nombreuses occasions, elle parvenait à faire rire Neji Hyuga que tout le monde savait aussi expressif qu'une pierre. Elle avait donc fini par croire qu'elle possédait un don.

Comme chaque matin, la lycéenne sortit à sept heures et demie tapante. Elle entra dans le véhicule et s'installa à la place du passager. Elle portait l'un de ses nombreux sweats, le vert sapin, qui couvrait encore un débardeur noir avec un vieux jean trop long pour elle, les trois ourlets en étaient la preuve, puis ses chaussures en toile. La jeune femme laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds puis se permit de regarder le conducteur qui n'avait toujours pas démarré. Elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air exténué. Ce n'était pourtant pas ses yeux fixant un point soulignés de cernes qui lui permettait d'affirmer cela mais plutôt le fait qu'elle pouvait voir nettement le tatouage vert d'eau qui couvrait son front. Il était le seul symbole qui distinguait les deux branches de la famille Hyuga. Elle savait qu'elle le masquait toujours avec ses cheveux. Ca devait faire pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit complète.

« -**Ce serait bien que tu t'attaches pour que l'on puisse enfin partir. Tu ne crois pas Tenten ?** _elle obtempéra puis il démara._

-**Arriver avec une toute petite minute de retard nuirait tant que ça à ta si précieuse réputation d'élève parfait,** _elle savait qu'il répondait toujours à ce genre de perche._

-**Me verrais-tu comme quelqu'un de coincé ?** _elle gloussa._

-**Non, non !** **Je vois plus ça comme une façon de susciter la fierté de la branche principale de ta famille.**

-**Comment tu fais pour toujours deviner ?** »

Tenten l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il serrait tellement fort le volant que les articulations de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. Elle remarqua aussi ses lèvres pincées. La brunette savait que le garçon lui demandait comment elle parvenait à décrypter les autres. Neji lui avait déjà posé la question quelques années auparavant. Elle n'avait pas pu y répondre donc elle y avait réfléchi. La jeune femme était parvenue à une conclusion. Elle avait toujours été d'une oreille attentive puis, pour elle, tous les détails comptaient, même les plus insignifiants. Elle trouvait cette réponse logique.

« -**Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : je suis voyante,** _elle l'entendit s'esclaffer et s'en sentit soulagée._

-**Et la vérité Ten' ?** _elle percevait parfaitement les nuances moqueuses de sa voix_. **Parce que je ne pense pas que tu saches quel est notre premier cours de la journée.**

-**Tout faux ! On a phylo.**

-**Loupé. Anglais,** _elle grogna de mécontentement._ **Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

-**Je sais pas en fait. Enfin, pas vraiment. Disons que je suis juste attentive et que je sais comment fonctionne les Hyuga.** »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait raison sinon il l'aurait reprise. Tenten regarda alors la route. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Elle pouvait voir les lycéens courir vers l'établissement, faire la bise à leurs connaissances puis rire. La brunette remarqua même Lee qui marchait avec Shino et Hinata. Ils avaient du la croiser. L'adolescente rit en remarquant que son ami faisait de très grands gestes à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot.

« -**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Ten' ?**

-**Oh rien. je regardais juste Lee qui fait de si grands gestes en parlant qu'il risque de blesser quelqu'un.**

-**Il a toujours été comme ça.**

-**Je sais mais ça me fait toujours marrer,** _elle prit une pause. _**Un jour, il me parlait de ses entrainements d'arts martiaux puis un montrant un mouvement, il a frappé le mec qui marchait tranquillement derrière nous. Alors pour le fuir, on s'est mis à courir juste pour ne pas se faire engueuler.** »

Elle savait sa voix nostalgique, comme à chaque fois qu'elle relatait ses souvenirs. Tenten remarqua le sourire du brun. Elle l'adorait. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle l'avait toujours trouvé rassurant, presque paternel, et chaleureux. Elle savait qu'il se différenciait à de nombreux membres de sa famille par cette particularité. Hinata aussi se distinguait des autres Hyuga par sa gentillesse naturelle.

Quand il se gara sur le parking, elle se détacha rapidement puis se mit à genoux sur le siège passager. Neji la regarda, surpris. Tenten s'approcha de lui et elle pouvait voir ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Elle se retint de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air gêné du brun. Puis elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami en souriant d'amusement face aux quelques rougeurs qui couvraient ses joues. Elle recula et observa le jeune homme avant d'exploser de rire.

« -**Tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de me faire ?** _il avait vite repris ses esprits._

-**Disons juste que je t'empêche d'attirer les regards de tout le monde,** _elle parlait de façon détachée._

-**Quel est le rapport avec mes cheveux ?**

-**Aucun mais on pouvait bien voir le tatouage que tu avais sur le front.** »

Elle prit son sac puis sortit de la voiture sans attendre le moindre remerciement. La lycéenne haïssait ça. Les autres ne devaient pas lui être redevable parce qu'il lui arrivait d'être gentille et serviable. Elle entendit la portière de la voiture claquer puis des bruits de pas la rejoindre. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Neji qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas dire un seul mot. Elle lui en était reconnaissante même s'il le savait.

…

_**« Est-ce que tu penses que tu sentiras bien quand t'iras à la Fac Shika ? »**_

Il prenait de rapides notes de chaque mot que prononçait son professeur de droit. Comme souvent, son écriture en patte de mouche et incomplète demeurait totalement illisible. Même un grand cryptographe, pharaon ou médecin n'auraient pu comprendre de qu'il y avait de marqué sur sa feuille de cours. Et cela restait dans ses moments-là que Shikamaru Nara appréciait plus que tout au monde sa mémoire hors du commun. A Suna, seules de rares personnes connaissaient son secret qui n'en était plus un à Konoha. On ne lui avait pas diagnostiqué un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne dans cette ville. Pour les élèves de sa Fac qui étudiait le droit, il restait un gars intelligent qui avait tout de même sauté trois classes. Il n'avait pas fait de maternelle. Le brun posa son crayon et se concentra sur le flot de paroles de son professeur. Mais il abandonna rapidement tout espoir. Son enseignant était beaucoup trop soporifique. Alors, pour éviter de tomber dans les bras de Morphée et de faire profiter à ses voisins ses ronflements, il prit son téléphone et regarda les messages qu'il avait reçus.

De **Temari**

Garra me casse les burnes. T'sais qu'il a encore fait un malaise et que je dois encore aller le chercher au lycée. Il les collectionne si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, son état est normal pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ce con a arrêté de bouffer. Un jour, je lui ferai la peau. Comment t'as fait la dernière fois pour qu'il avale un truc ? Sinon, t'aurais pas vu Kank' ? Il répond plus au téléphone.

De **Choji**

Temari a encore pété un câble. Je suppose qu'elle t'a déjà dit pourquoi. Je suis content de ne pas être son confident. Elle est beaucoup trop chiante. Faudrait que tu la tiennes en laisse un de ces jours. Parce que si elle mort l'un de mes clients, je la vire.

A **Temari**

Tu pourrais pas commencer tes messages poliment ? Pour pas me choquer le matin. Si tu faisais attention à l'état de ton frère, t'aurais remarqué qu'il est anorexique. Donc, par pure logique, il mange rien et vomit tout ce qui arrive dans son estomac. Alors ce que je l'ai forcé à bouffer, il a pas dû le garder. Et tu peux pas garder un œil sur tes deux frères ? Je ne suis pas leur nounou.

A **Choji**

Fais pas gaffe à son état, c'est encore Gaara. Elle s'inquiète parce qu'il a fait un malaise. Elle a déjà mordu un client ?

Il posa son portable sur sa paillasse dans l'amphithéâtre puis regarda le fond d'écran. Ino avait décidé de le prendre en photo avec ses deux amis. Lorsque sa défunte camarade l'avait prise, Temari bondissait en s'appuyant sur son meilleur ami et lui alors qu'ils grimaçaient. A l'époque, ils avaient seulement dix ans. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Cette photographie lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs.

« -**T'as franchement l'air d'un con et d'un malade mental à sourire comme ça Nara.** »

Il ne fut même pas surpris de la remarque de Sakon qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Lorsque Shikamaru le vit prendre son téléphone, il se tourna vers lui mais ne chercha pas à lui reprendre. Le cancre, car le brun l'appelait comme cela étant donné qu'il ne sortait jamais ses affaires, possédait des cheveux blonds dont la teinture d'une couleur entre le blanc et le violet avait dû louper, des yeux sombres aux reflets violacés, un sourire qui en avait fait tomber plus d'une et un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière dont le brun l'avait entendu se venter. Et ce gars avait tout de même quatre ans de plus que lui.

« -**C'est qui Temari ?** _le brun ne parut nullement surpris par la question, juste ennuyé_. **Ta meuf ?**

-**Ma meilleure amie.**

-**Tu te l'es faite ?** _le jeune homme ne montra pas son agacement._

-**En quoi ma vie privée de regarde ?** _son voisin se mit à rire discrètement._ **Elle a jamais été ma copine et elle m'intéresse pas. Trop énervante.**

-**Que c'est chiant !** _s'il n'était pas content, il aurait pu ne pas fouiller dans son portable._ **T'en penses quoi Ukon ?**

-**Que tu nous emmerdes.** »

Le génie ne tenta même pas de cacher son amusement face à la moue presque boudeuse du blanc. Sakon et Ukon étaient des jumeaux. Après le désastre qu'avait été la teinture du cancre, son frère avait décidé de faire de même juste pour le fun. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et Ukon avait donc choisi de se faire percer la langue pour se différencier de l'autre. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un étrange gloussement quitta les lèvres de Sakon.

« -**Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** _il fronçait les sourcils alors que le blanc avait ce sourire idiot scotché sur le visage._

-**T'as le numéro de mon ex !**

-**Laquelle ?** _pour une fois, son frère semblait intéressé._

-**Cette rouquine de Tayuya,** _le brun affichait un air légèrement moqueur._

-**T'es sorti avec Tayuya ? La meuf qui est encore au lycée à vingt-deux ans et qui ne jure que par la raclée monumentale qu'elle foutra à l'un de ses ex.**

-**C'est lui l'ex en question,** _seul Sakon ne semblait pas s'amuser de la situation._

-**Fermez-la un peu.** »

…

_**« Je sais ce que tu aimes le moins Hinata. La hiérarchie stupide des Hyuga. »**_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans sa classe. La jeune femme n'aurait pas dû être en première mais en terminale. Seulement, elle avait eu un problème de santé l'année précédente et son père avait trouvé plus judicieux qu'elle redouble son année. Toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait n'étaient pas parmi les personnes de sa classe. Souvent, elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de la salle et personne ne s'installait près d'elle. Beaucoup connaissaient la réputation froide des Hyuga et ils avaient tous trop peurs de la froisser. Pourtant, Gaara No Sabaku avait décidé de s'installer à côté d'elle cette journée-là. La brune fixait du coin de l'œil le garçon. Il était d'une maigreur maladive et ces cheveux rouges paraissaient gras. Elle voyait bien qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire ses exercices de maths.

« -**Tu veux que je t'aide ?** _il sursauta puis posa sur elle ses yeux turquoises._

-**Pas la peine,** _il parlait durement._ **Pourquoi un Hyuga me viendrait en aide ?**

-**J'ai vu que tu avais** **du mal à faire des exercices et je voulais t'aider.** »

Elle savait qu'il hésitait à accepter l'aider qu'elle lui proposait. C'était habituel. A la plus grande surprise de la brune, il accepta. Elle commença à lui expliquer le cours avec le sourire et elle lui montra comment résoudre les exercices. Leur professeur les regardait tout en faisant le tour de la salle. Rapidement, le garçon avait compris la leçon et remercia la jeune fille en souriant.

« -**Je pensais que les Hyuga ne pensaient qu'à eux,** _elle le regarda de ses yeux nacrés._

-**C'est vrai pour la plupart des membres de ma famille,** _son ton était presque triste._ **La majorité serait prête à n'importe quoi pour toutes les personnes de la branche principale dont je fais parti. Mais ces différences m'ont presque couté mon propre cousin.**

-**La branche principale ?**

-**Tu es plus curieux que tu en as l'air,** elle souriait. **Le clan Hyuga est séparé en deux branches : la principale et la secondaire. Ceux qui font parti de la seconde branche doivent servir ceux de la première. Ca a toujours été comme ça.**

-**C'est stupide.**

-**Je sais.** »

Pour une fois, elle se sentait bien en cours. C'était certainement parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait parler.

« -**Je serai la prochaine à diriger le clan Hyuga et je changerai cette règle.**

-**C'est noble comme acte,** _elle vit un minuscule sourire sur le visage du garçon. _

-**Mais j'ai peur de changer des siècles d'histoires.**

-**Le changement a du bon. Enfin je pense.** »

Le jeune homme plongea son regard sur le cahier de l'adolescente lorsque la professeure passa devant eux. La brune fit mine d'expliquer encore une fois le cours à son voisin qui riait dans sa barbe. Puis quand l'enseignante fut à quelques tables d'eux, ils se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire discrètement. Finalement, elle avait peut être un ami dans sa classe.


	8. VII - He's an artist

VII –

_**« En fait, tu es en manque d'amour. C'est pour ça que tu joues ce rôle constamment. »**_

Lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, elle faisait toujours tournoyer un objet entre ses longs et fins doigts parfaitement manucurés. Elle possédait ce tic depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était moins gênant que ceux de certains. Elle ne se rongeait pas les ongles, ne tapait jamais du pied, et ne se recoiffait pas toutes les deux secondes. Cette fois-ci, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un surligneur vert qu'elle avait pris dans la trousse de son voisin. Juugo se trouvait à sa gauche, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il n'écoutait le cours que d'une unique oreille. L'autre était distraite par les gazouillements des petits oiseaux se trouvant sur le rebord extérieur de la vitre. Karin savait qu'il rêvait de pouvoir voler comme eux. Il désirait la même liberté. Elle repositionna bien ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez puis plaça une mèche de ses cheveux rougeâtres qui la gênait derrière son oreille. Ensuite elle observa le reste des élèves de la classe. La majorité semblait s'ennuyer tout comme elle ou son ami. Certains avaient trouvé de quoi s'occuper : les deux inséparables qu'étaient Naruto et Sasuke faisaient un morpion sur une feuille froissée (visiblement, le blond perdait à chaque fois), puis la fille aux cheveux roses qu'elle avait accompagné à l'infirmerie mitraillait de nombreux coups de crayon une page vierge. La rouquine faisait parti de ceux qui avaient tenté d'écouter le cours. Juugo et Kiba, qui lui dormait sur sa table en émettant un léger ronflement,, rejoignaient la même catégorie qu'elle.

Pourtant, elle n'avait strictement rien contre les cours de philosophie. Kakashi Hatake, leur professeur, aimait plus que tout son métier et sa matière. La rousse le voyait dans l'éclat qui éclairait constamment ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait. Mais commencer tous les mardis de l'année par deux heures de philo était insupportable. Et ça tuait les élèves pas tout à fait réveillés.

« -**J'ai enfin choisi le thème que l'on allait étudier ce trimestre,** _elle regardait l'homme aux cheveux gris. _**Nous allons travailler sur la peine et l'effet que peut produire la mort chez l'homme.** »

L'adolescente laissa tomber son stylo qui roula sur le sol, les garçons arrêtèrent la seule partie de le blondinet allait gagner, la rose cassa son crayon entre ses doigts, son ami regarda enfin l'intérieure de la salle, et le bras se réveilla en sursaut puis tomba de sa chaise. Karin entendit plusieurs moqueries destinées à Kiba qui s'installa de nouveaux en ronchonnant. Elle remarqua le sourire de l'enseignant qui était parvenu à attirer l'attention de tous ses élèves.

« -**Vous serez en binôme, **_chacun regarda la personne avec qui il désirait être._ **Je les ai choisis pour éviter trop de bruits et de manque de travail.** »

Quelques exclamations de mécontentement se firent entendre dans la salle. Puis son expression se fit amère lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom suivre celui du grand Sasuke Uchiha. Pourquoi n'était elle pas à la place de la nouvelle ? Avec son ami. Elle remarqua le regard sombre di garçon posé sur elle. Visiblement il détestait l'idée de les mettre ensemble autant qu'elle. Elle fit une moue lui étant destinée. Elle signifiait clairement : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à se retrouver avec moi ? Je suis pourtant adorable. » Karin se trouvait ridicule et elle était certaine que les autres pensaient la même chose. Rapidement, elle porta de nouveaux son attention sur le professeur qui continuait d'énoncer les consignes. Le trimestre risquait d'être long.

…

_**« Cesse un peu de travailler et prends du bon temps. Tu verras que tu te sentiras réellement mieux après Neji. »**_

Les chuchotements incessants des deux énergumènes se situant justes derrière lui l'agaçaient. Tenten et Lee étaient de vrais moulins à parole. Ils cessaient leur discussion mouvementée à chacun des regards sévères de leur institutrice pour la reprendre tout de suite après. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'incluaient pas dans leur babillage. Neji en avait de la chance ! Et cette pensée était purement ironique sachant qu'ils parvenaient tout de même à le déconcentrer. Il tapait du pied comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'énervait. Le pire dans tout cela restait qu'il savait parfaitement que le sujet de la conversation des deux lycéens était sa propre personne. Le brun comprenait quelques brides de phrases. Et chaque terme qu'il interceptait le désignait parfaitement. Ils parlaient de solutions pour le décoincer et de la façon dont ils allaient procéder. Rien de bien intéressant en somme. Le garçon entendit son voisin souffler discrètement. C'était un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et le brun se fichait pas mal de son identité au fond.

« -**J'ai trouvé !** »

Tous les regards y compris le sien convergèrent vers la personne qui avait hurlé cette phrase. La brunette se ratatinait sur sa chaise alors qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait un Lee hilare. Le jeune Hyuga remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de la fille qui montrait sa gêne.

« -**Et qu'as-tu trouvé Tenten ?** _la brunette leva les yeux sur sa professeure._

-**Et bien … J'ai trouvé … la solution de l'équation.** »

Elle le suppliait du regard sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune volonté face à ses yeux là. Tout le monde rendit son attention à l'enseignante alors qu'il écrivait la réponse sur le cahier de la jeune fille. Elle le remercia par un sourire radieux. Le Hyuga se retourna quand elle lui fit signe de le faire.

« -**Et quelle est cette réponse ?**

-**X est égal à trois.**

-**Bonne réponse Neji.** »

Il entendit le meilleur ami de la brunette exploser de rire alors qu'il sut qu'elle faisait semblant d'être indignée. Il haussa les épaules puis il porta toute son attention sur les numéros d'exercices notés sur le tableau. Il se mit à travailler en silence jusqu'à la sonnerie comme tout le monde. Le brun n'entendit pas une fois la voix du garçon à la coupe au bol du cours.

« -**Dieu soit loué !** »

Il commença à ranger ses affaires. Lee avait encore montré à quel point il était heureux de partir de la salle dans laquelle ils suivaient leur cours de maths. Alors qu'il fermait son sac, il se sentit attiré vers l'extérieur. L'adolescent suivit les deux amis jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua la grille qui marquait l'entrée, et donc la sortie, du lycée. Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

« -**Vous foutez quoi là ?** _la brune fit une moue innocente._

-**J'ai envie d'une glace et tu vas nous accompagner.**

-**Puis t'en prendras peut être une comme ça,** _avait rajouté le second jeune homme._ »

Ils lui demandaient de sécher les cours. Et si son oncle venait à l'apprendre ? Il était hors de question qu'ils l'entrainent là-dedans. Il se débâtit mais aucun ne lâcha prise. Ils réussirent même à l'entrainer jusqu'au parc où la brunette partit se chercher une glace en bondissant. Le Hyuga s'installa sur un banc en grognant alors que Lee montrait à quel point il était de bonne humeur.

« -**Fais pas cette tête Neji ! Profite juste du beau temps,** _il bougonna._

-**On n'a visiblement pas les mêmes priorités.**

-**Vous êtes tous aussi chiants chez les Hyuga ?** »

Neji tiqua. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on insulte sa famille et encore moins devant lui. L'énergique eut donc le droit à sa plus mauvaise œillade. Il fut surpris de voir le fanatique de vert et orange exploser de rire. Personne ne réagissait comme cela habituellement et il changeait la donne. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec Lee.

« -**Détends-toi un peu,** _il se laissa tomber à côté de lui._ **Ca ne te fera aucun mal.** »

Le brun eut beaucoup de mal pour faire ce que l'excentrique lui avait demandé. Mais lorsqu'il vit Tenten courir vers eux avec une glace à la main, il se sentit soulagé. Les bavards ne semblaient nullement anxieux. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de l'être.

« -**On loupe quoi comme cours ?** _les deux le regardèrent avec un air moqueur._

-**Une heure de perm non obligatoire. **»

Il ne séchait donc pas. Il se sentit soulagé pendant que les deux autres riaient. Le brun les suivit bien vite dans leur crise de rire. Tenten fit une moue outrée puis le fixa.

« -**Non ! J'y crois pas ! Neji Hyuga le froid sait rire.** »

Il la poussa ce qui redoubla leur hilarité. Jamais il ne pensait à s'amuser. Et il se sentait léger. Comme si un poids important avait quitté ses épaules.

…

_**« Tu aimes l'art et les belles choses Tayuya »**_

La rouquine n'avait jamais su en quoi les cours étaient importants. La majorité des choses que les professeurs lui enseignaient ne lui servirait à rien plus tard. Alors elle séchait donc les cours qui ne l'intéressaient en aucun cas. L'histoire en était. Elle partit seule du lycée sans que personne ne la remarque. Une fois sortie, elle regarda le ciel longuement se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. L'adulte décida donc d'aller dans la vieille ville. Elle adorait y aller. Les maisons restaient magnifiques, les rues pavées étaient sublimes puis les rares magasins lui plaisaient. Il y avait cette galerie d'art qui venait d'ouvrir et dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais mis un pied. Elle choisit donc cet endroit comme destination.

Quand la lycéenne fut devant, elle observa le bâtiment. C'était une vieille maison qu'elle avait su à vendre. Finalement, elle avait fait un heureux. Les murs en pierre ocre paraissaient bien solides. Elle remarqua l'écriteau doré annonçant la galerie. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée puis ouvrit la porte. La rousse fut subjuguée par la beauté de la maison. Des tableaux ornaient tous les murs puis quelques sculptures décoraient encore plus les pièces. Elle s'arrêta devant un portrait. Il représentait une fille de dos. Celle-ci possédait des cheveux roux flamboyant, portait un vieux pull, et de la fumée allait vers le ciel. Pas loin de la jeune femme en peinture, se trouvait une table où un carnet de dessin reposait. Tayuya sut qu'il la représentait. Il se nommait _Nostalgie_.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle. Une personne descendait de l'étage. Malgré l'envie de savoir qui était la personne ayant fait ce portrait, elle ne se tourna pas. Elle resta sans bouger d'un centimètre, fixer le tableau.

« -Vous aimez ?


	9. VIII - The boy who didn't know

VIII – The boy who don't know

_**« Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de confiance Sasuke. Les autres le remarqueront surement un jour. »**_

Le lycéen ne se souvenait plus d'où lui venait cette haine viscérale pour Karin mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. A chaque fois qu'il la croisait ou la voyait, il avait envie de lui dire toutes les horreurs qui lui passaient par la tête. Certains avaient beau dire qu'il possédait le caractère d'un gros con, il s'en fichait totalement. Alors évidemment lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom à la suite de celui de la jeune femme, il avait tout fait pour se montrer le plus désagréable possible. Mais cette technique particulièrement mesquine pour la faire pleurer, la rendre folle ou lui faire dire qu'elle refusait d'être le binôme d'une personne comme lui ne fonctionnait pas. Elle gardait la tête haute et il n'aimait pas ça. Puis la rouquine qu'il détestait tant était parvenue à l'emmener dans son café pour fille afin qu'il puisse travailler puis elle l'avait abandonné comme une vieille chaussette pour parler à sa serveuse favorite. Ils bossaient vachement ! Il but donc une gorgée de son café servi dans une tasse rose, grimaça, et lança un regard haineux à l'un des serveurs qui le fixaient un peu trop à son gout.

« -**Elle va me le payer,** _pesta-t-il._

-**Qui ça ?** »

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Puis quand le brun croisa le regard de la personne qui venait de parler, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la présence de ce gars.

« -**Sai ? **_il ne parvenait pas à cacher sa surprise._

-**Lui-même.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu te trouvais à Kiri pour étudier l'art.**

-**C'est vrai, **_il s'installa sur la chaise de Karin._ **Mais la vie ici me manquait et j'ai décidé de m'offrir une année sabbatique pour revenir. T'as eu des nouvelles d'Ino ? **»

L'expression du brun se figea. Il n'était donc pas au courant. Pourquoi personne n'avait eu le courage de le prévenir ? Il posa ses mains sur son jean pour cacher ses tremblements puis se demanda s'il devait tout lui dire. Il méritait la vérité après tout.

« -**Elle est morte Sai.** »

Et il sut que le monde s'effondrait pour son ami. L'histoire d'Ino et Sai avait toujours été compliquée mais Sasuke savait que le garçon serait toujours amoureux de la blonde. Elle avait été tout pour lui et il se doutait du mal que pouvait lui faire la nouvelle.

« -**Depuis combien de temps ? **_le lycéen savait qu'il faisait semblant de paraitre fort._

-**Ca fait plus de deux ans. Je suis désolée,** _il le pensait vraiment._

-**Tu … tu pourras m'emmener sur sa tombe ?**

-**On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.**

-**Merci.** »

Il prit rapidement un crayon qui se trouvait dans sa poche et griffonna quelques mots sur la serviette en papier fushia qui étaient destinés à Karin. _Sai est de retour, je l'accompagne au cimetière. Pourquoi personne ne l'a prévenu ? _Puis il rejoignit son ami dehors.

…

_**« Tes frères font tout pour te rendre folle, ma pauvre Temari. »**_

Temari se trouvait entre le plus vieux de ses deux frères et la télé, ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches, puis elle avait cette expression grave qui signifiait que Kankuro allait passer un mauvais moment. Elle le vit déglutir.

« -**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** _il paraissait surpris._

-**Tu as vu l'état de cette baraque ?** _sa voix était plein d'irritation et il regarda autour d'eux._

-**Bah quoi ? Elle est toujours comme ça.**

-**C'est bien ça qui est gênant ! C'est toujours le bordel ici !** »

Elle vit son frère lever les yeux au ciel, mais que diraient leurs parents s'ils voyaient la maison dans cet état. L'endroit où ils vivaient restait un héritage. Ils devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes à savoir la demeure familiale dans cet état.

« -**Je sais où tu veux en venir Temari,** il la fusillait déjà du regard. **Je ne t'aiderai pas à ranger.**

-**Oh si tu vas le faire !** elle pouvait se montrer très persuasive. **Tu fous rien de tes journées donc t'as le temps.**

-**J'ai peut être un rendez-vous ?**

-**Et ce serait avec qui ?** elle avait réponse à tout, la plupart du temps.

-**Kin.**

-**Tu veux dire Kin Tsuchi ?**

-**Ouais.**

-**Elle a déjà un copain.** »

Le visage de son frère se décomposa. La blonde savait qu'il était fou de la fille qu'était Kin depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourtant, elle sourît victorieusement sans paraitre gênée d'avoir fait de la peine au garçon. Ils commencèrent à ranger ensemble dans une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri avec le garçon de cette façon. Ce genre de chose toute bête lui manquait.

« -**Dès qu'on a fini, je t'invite prendre un verre.**

-**Tu veux me souler ? Mauvaise sœur.**

-**Qui t'as dit que je t'autoriserai à prendre de l'alcool,** _elle souriait de toutes ses dents._

-**Tu ne veux pas me voir bourré ?**

-**Si, tu es toujours hilarant. **»

…

_**« Tu pourras faire un portrait de moi Sakura ? »**_

Naruto se tenait souriant devant la porte de la maison de la rose. Il n'était pas seul, Kiba se trouvait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, l'adolescente n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa surprise. Que faisait-il devant chez elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils entraient sans lui demander la permission. Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas présents, ils auraient piqué une crise face à tant de mal politesse. Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur l'une des peintures qu'elle avait fait d'Ino. C'était celle où la blonde souriait avec une fleur rose dans les cheveux. Elle vit les yeux du garçon se voiler de tristesse alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

« -**C'est toi qui l'a fait ?** _sa voix était pleine de tristesse et d'émerveillement à la fois._

-**Oui.**

-**Sakura est super douée en dessin ! C'est presque incroyable.**

-**Tu as deux mains gauches Naruto donc pas étonnant que tu trouves ce qu'elle fait de magnifique,** _elle fronça les sourcils._ **Mais c'est vrai que tu as un très beau coup de pinceau.**

-**Merci.**

-**Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu la connaissais.**

-**T'es vraiment aveugle Kib' ! C'était sa meilleure amie.**

-**Tu ne m'avais pas non plus reconnu Naruto.** »

Le brun se mit à rire après avoir lancé un « _Bien dit_ » adressé à la rose qui le suivit dans son fou rire. Elle regarda le blond, vexé, se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il s'y avachit totalement et l'observa effarée.

« -**Je ne t'imaginais pas si malpoli Naruto,** _il lui tira la langue tel un gamin._

-**On n'arrivera pas à changer ses mauvaises habitudes,** _le ton de garçon lui paraissait moqueur._

-**Je suis toujours pas sourd !**

-**Lève-toi un peu Uzumaki,** _la demoiselle te trouve vraiment peu distingué._

-**Je t'emmerde Inuzuka !** _mais il lui obéît en souriant à la rose._

-**Pourquoi vous êtes là ?** »

Le regard des deux garçons convergea en sa personne et elle se sentit automatiquement rougir. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié être le centre de l'attention des gens. Les deux adolescents lui sourirent. Ils semblaient vraiment complices. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup ou qu'une mauvaise idée avait germé dans leur esprit.

« -**J'aimerai que tu fasses un portrait de nous deux,** _le blond parlait nonchalamment. _

-**Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on est là Naruto.**

-**Pour quoi alors ?**

-**Eh eh !** _le garçon aux yeux blonds se gratta l'arrière du crâne._ **On** **va t'apprendre à nager.**

-**Tu devais pas le faire toi-même Kiba ?**

-**Si mais que pour les ''cours'' où tu seras dans l'eau,** _elle ne comprenait pas._

-**Comment on peut apprendre à nager sans être dans l'eau ?**

-**Faut que tu te mettes par terre,** _elle regarda assez méchamment Naruto._

-**Par terre ? Vous êtes sérieux ?**

-**On va d'abord t'apprendre les mouvements.**

-**J'ai l'impression que vous me faites une mauvaise blague.** »

Ils étaient plus que sérieux et la rose se sentait vraiment ridicule. Elle se retrouvait à plat ventre sur le sol de son salon. Les garçons avaient bougé la table basse pour qu'ils aient plus de place. Ca ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Le brun s'occupait de ses jambes et le blond de ses bras. Sakura parvenait plus simplement à se concentre sur ce que Kiba lui faisait faire. Plier, écarter, serrer. Encore et encore. Finalement, la brasse lui semblait technique mais tout de même simple. Elle avait compris les mouvements de bras aussi. Tout lui semblait plus logique. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de la lâcher, elle avait totalement compris. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réussir à le faire dans l'eau.

Elle s'adossa au canapé. La lycéenne se trouvait entre les deux garçons qui discutaient activement en faisant de grands gestes. Elle avait peur de se prendre un coup mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller.

« -**T'as faim Sakura ?** _le blond la prenait vraiment pour une idiote._

-**Devine Naruto ! Tu penses vraiment qu'elle gargouille parce qu'elle n'a pas faim.**

-**Vous voulez m anger quelque chose ?** _les yeux des garçons s'illuminèrent._

-**Evidemment !** »

Ils avaient parlé en une seule et même voix. Elle se leva en riant. Les deux garçons étaient tellement surprenants. Le blond poussa donna un coup de coude à l'autre et ils explosèrent de rire.

« -**Vous voulez manger quelque part ?** _ils la regardèrent avec surprise._

-**Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?**

-**Je dirai plutôt qu'elle a la flemme Naruto.**

-**Kiba a raison,** _elle leur sourît._ **Vous pouvez inviter Sasuke et Shino si vous voulez.**

-**Sérieux ?** _le blond semblait surpris._

-**Vous avez de l'argent sur vous ?**

-**Je suis déçu Sakura, je pensais que tu allais payer pour nous.**

-**Je pense pas qu'elle veuille te payer un repas complet Kib'. Elle n'a pas assez d'argent pour te nourrir.**

-**Tu parles pour toi là ?** »

Elle soupira. Ils recommençaient à se chamailler. Même s'ils la fatiguaient un peu, elle sourît. Jamais elle n'avait vu des personnes aussi réelles que Naruto et Kiba. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux, même sans Ino.

_Pour l'instant, c'est le dernier chapitre qui est écrit. Je tiens à dire que cette fiction me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'essaie de la rendre aussi bien que possible. Il se peut qu'elle ne plaise pas à tout le monde, c'est même certainement le cas. Donc si vous n'aimez pas et que vous voulez donner votre avis (car vous pouvez), j'aimerai juste qu'il soit justifié. En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir lu pour l'instant jusqu'à ici. _

_Petite anecdote sur moi, j'ai vraiment appris à nager comme Sakura. C'est humiliant à son âge mais qu'en t'as sept ans, tu t'en fiches :p_

_Vous avez eu beaucoup de courage x) J'arrête avec mes monologues sinon vous allez vraiment vous endormir_


	10. IX - The boy who fell in love

IX – The guy who fell in love

« -**Je t'aime.** »

Kiba se sentit immédiatement ridicule. La blonde le regardait avec de grands yeux. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle avait perdu son sourire. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. De toute façon, tout lui révéler avait été une erreur. L'adolescente avait déjà un copain. Kiba l'avait déjà vu. Il ne se ressemblait pas. Sai, car il s'appelait comme ça, était un grand gars avec des cheveux bien noirs et des yeux très sombres. Contrairement à lui, ce mec était très discret et calme. Kiba ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, cela restait parfaitement normal. Il était tombé amoureux de sa voisine très rapidement. Ca lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de foudre. Il ne lui avait pas parlé cinq fois qu'il sentait déjà son cœur battre à tout rompre en la voyant. Il avait toujours cru que ces trucs là n'étaient vrais que pour les filles.

« -**Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible Kib'.**

-**T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ? **_sa voix tremblait à cause de l'émotion._ **J'espère que tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il est parti 'No. Il a quitté la ville et n'y mettra plus les pieds. Il t'a abandonné pour une autre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est plus là. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Mais t'es toujours amoureuse de lui.**

-**Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour toi aussi, tu sais. T'es quelqu'un d'attentionné, de drôle, de gentil, puis t'es à tomber. Une fille va bien tomber sous ton charme un jour où l'autre. **»

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle avait décidé de retourner chez elle. Il l'avait observé de dos alors qu'elle traversait la rue. La blonde lui semblait tellement belle à cet instant. Il la regardait pourtant tristement.

« -**Je l'ai déjà trouvé la personne qu'il me faut, c'est juste qu'elle ne me voit pas encore. N'est-ce pas 'No ?** »

…

_**« Pourquoi tu joues toujours la personne que rien n'atteint Tayuya ? »**_

C'était la personne froide par excellence. Cette personne qui ne voulait jamais montrer ses sentiments aux autres car il lui avait trop souvent brisé le cœur donc elle ne les laissait plus apparaitre sur son visage. Pourtant, elle ressentait tout de même de nombreuses émotions. A cet instant-là aussi. Devant la rouquine se tenaient les deux hommes de sa vie. Finalement, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire lequel des deux elle aimait le plus. D'un côté, il y avait Deidara. Le garçon était son actuel copain, et du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, il avait gardé une âme d'enfant. Il disait souvent que la lycéenne était sa muse, son inspiration, la seule chose qui le faisait vivre. C'était un artiste et un très bon acteur. Il la faisait sourire, rire et se sentir bien. De l'autre côté, c'était Itachi qui la faisait réfléchir. Elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui depuis longtemps. Contrairement à l'autre adulte, il restait toujours posé, sérieux et confiant. Il la faisait se sentir mature et adulte. Et à ses yeux, elle paraissait toujours être la fille bien.

Alors il était parfaitement pour elle de ne pas savoir où se mettre lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec les deux. Ce jour-là, elle avait cours mais elle ne voulait pas y assister. Son petit-ami n'avait rien dit contre. Il s'était même montré enthousiaste de l'avoir encore une journée pour lui seul. Jamais elle n'aurait cru croiser Itachi. Le brun avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés.

« -**T'es pas en cours ?** »

Elle pouvait même entendre de la déception dans sa voix. Ca ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle soit là avec Deidara et non en cours. Puis les garçons avaient commencé un débat sur sa place. L'un disait qu'elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait et l'autre refusait de la voir gâcher sa vie. Puis le blond en était venu au point. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son copain puisse devenir aussi compulsif. La bataille avait commencé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des gens se battre pour elle. La rouquine avait toujours cru qu'elle serait flattée par ce que les garçons faisaient mais c'était tout le contraire en réalité. Elle se sentait mal, affreusement mal. Alors elle laissa tomber son masque de froideur et se risqua à hausser la voix.

« -**Arrêtez tous les deux ! Par pitié arrêtez ça !** »

Elle s'avança car sa voix ne semblait pas les calmer et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se prit un coup. Elle ne sut pas de qui il venait mais ses genoux flanchèrent sous le coup de la surprise et elle se laissa tomber. Les garçons arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Elle voyait la surprise et la honte sur leur visage. Ils s'étaient montrés horriblement puérils.

« -**Dégage Deidara !** cracha le brun. **Je m'occupe d'elle. Puis tu dois bien avoir un quelconque tableau à terminer.** »

Etrangement, Tayuya n'entendit pas le blond répondre. Elle vit ses pieds s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Le brun s'assied à côté d'elle au sol puis la regarda tendrement. Comment faisait-il pour qu'elle se sente toujours en sécurité près de lui ? Il lui souriait. Elle aimait son sourire.

« -**Pourquoi tu t'es battu Itachi ?** _osa-t-elle lui demander._ **Ca te ressemble pas.**

-**Je sais mais,** il_ sembla réfléchir à la suite de sa phrase_**, tu mérites d'avoir une belle vie. Ino te l'aurait surement dit.**

-**Qu'est-ce qu'Ino vient foutre là-dedans ?** _parler_ _de la blonde l'énervait._

-**Elle aurait tenu le même discours que moi. **

-**Qui serait ?**

-**C'est pas en séchant les cours que tu réussiras à avoir la vie que tu mérites. Je sais que tu aimes Deidara, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Mais j'aime pas sa façon de réagir. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurai aussi été flatté que tu viennes me voir à la place des cours mais je t'y aurai renvoyé.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Parce que tu mérites de réussir et que la réussite, ça s'obtient en bossant.** »

La rouquine resta quelques instants sans bouger à réfléchir les mots du garçon. Et pour une fois, elle laissa parler son cœur. Elle se pencha vers le brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans son cerveau, elle imagina en une fraction de seconde toutes les répercutions que son acte causerait. Il allait la haïr, lui hurler dessus. Puis Deidara et lui étaient amis, elle allait les séparer. Mais jamais elle n'aurait attendu à ce qu'il lui rende son baisé. Il l'approcha de lui et lui passa la main dans la nuque. Finalement, ce fut elle qui rompit le contact. Elle aimait le blond.

« -**Désolée,** _elle ne l'était pas._ **Je suis vraiment désolée,** _elle se leva._ **Je n'aurai pas dû.** »

Tayuya s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle se sentit revenir vers le brun. Il s'était remis debout et elle vint cogner son torse. Sans cacher sa surprise, elle le dévisagea. Il passa sa main sur sa joue. Elle grimaça de douleur. Ils lui avaient fait mal.

« -**Tu vas avoir un bleu, **_il constatait._

-**Je ferai avec, **_elle haussa les épaules._ **Ca arrive à tout le monde.**

-**Suis-moi. Je te raccompagne.**

-**Où ?**

-**Au lycée. **»

Elle grommela mais le suivit sans rien dire alors qu'il lui prit la main et la reconduisit à son établissement scolaire.

…

« -**J'aurai dû t'écouter Kiba !** »

Le garçon se retourna. Ino venait en courant vers lui. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'arrêta près de lui essoufflée. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, même le visage incroyablement rouge. Son cœur se remit à battre à toute allure.

« -**Pour quelle raison ?** _il parlait trop longtemps._

-**Pour Sai,** _il avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. _

-**Il a fait quoi ?**

-**Il vient de m'envoyer un message pour rompre. Un pauvre message disant qu'il m'aimait toujours mais que les relations à distance étaient pas faites pour lui, puis il a …** »

Même si il n'aurait jamais dû se sentir heureux, il tenta de lutter contre le sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Elle ne le remarqua pas car elle était trop concentrée dans son discours. Kiba allait enfin avoir sa chance avec elle.

…

_**« Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas elle Sasuke ? »**_

Face à lui, Karin faisait de grands gestes. Sasuke se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle disait. Normalement, ils étaient censés bosser sur leur sujet de philosophie mais elle ne semblait pas décidée et il n'aurait jamais pu réfléchir convenablement. Il tourna la tête pour voir Naruto et Kiba. Même s'ils riaient comme des enfants, ils y avaient quelque chose d'écrit sur leur feuille. Ensuite, son regard se posa sur Sakura et Juugo. Tous les deux paraissaient tellement sérieux, ils écrivaient tous les deux. Alors il reporta son attention sur la rousse face à lui.

« -**Et si on bossait Karin ?** _elle le fusilla du regard._ **Je te rappelle que c'est ce qu'on est censé faire en cours.**

-**Bien, si tu le dis. Tu penses qu'on ressent quoi à la mort de quelqu'un ?**

-**Parce que t'as jamais vécu ça ?** _sa voix était cassante._

-**Si mais je n'ai rien ressentit de particulier,** _elle se foutait de lui._ **T'as ressentit quoi quand Ino à clamser ?**

-**Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressentit **_**!**__ tous les regards convergèrent sur lui car il avait hurlé__**.**_** Je me suis senti perdu ! J'ai cru avoir perdu une partie de mon âme ! J'ai pleuré pendant des jours alors que je suis un mec ! J'ai mis deux putains d'années à faire mon deuil ! Désolé Karin mais il m'arrive de ressentir des trucs. T'inquiètes pas par contre. Quand tu crèveras, j'irai sur ta tombe que pour danser.** »

Et sans prendre le soin de récupérer ses affaires, il quitta le cours d'un pas rageur. Il se dirigea vers une réserve et ferma la porte. Une fois seul, il se laissa glisser au sol et laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué aussi facilement. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait voulu et il lui avait donné sur un plateau d'argent. Il resta longtemps comme ça. Il entendit sonner midi. Il avait passé quatre heures de sa journée dans cet endroit.

…

Les lèvres d'Ino étaient plaquées contre les siennes. Kiba souriait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle lui avait enfin laissé sa chance après un an. Il mourait d'envie d'hurler, de sauter de joie, de danser. Il recula à bout de souffle. Leurs sourires à tous les deux restaient éblouissants. Elle semblait rayonner. Il voyait ses joues roses et sa joie. Elle lui prit la main. Il fut surpris de la voir aussi petite.

« -**T'as des petites mains,** _il le constatait._

-**Tout ce qui est petit est mignon,** _elle ria et lui aussi._

-**On dit pas normalement, tout ce que est petit est gentil ?** _demanda-t-il._

-**Aussi et t'as quelque chose sur les grands, monsieur le géant.**

-**Ce qui est grand est charmant.** »

Il était vrai qu'à seulement quinze ans, Kiba mesurait déjà plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et faisait largement une demi-tête de plus que tous ses camarades masculins. Il se sentait par moment mal dans sa peau mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un était présent pour lui dire qu'il restait quelqu'un de merveilleux. Ino était, depuis leur rencontre, l'une de ses personnes.

…

_**« On mérite tous de rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous aime. Tu ne penses pas Naru ? »**_

Deux jours. Seulement deux courts petits jours. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, il devrait se rendre avec Sasuke sur la tombe de leur défunte amie. Lorsque cette date approchait, il restait incroyablement triste et éloigné des autres. Il ne parlait presque plus et se refermait totalement sur lui-même. Certains disaient que cette période était la seule où il méditait. Tous riaient.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans l'étendue azure. Le mois de décembre commençait et il faisait toujours beau. Les météorologues rejetaient la faute sur le réchauffement climatique. De toute façon, ceux-là rejetaient toujours la faute sur le réchauffement climatique. Il entendait de nombreux bruits autour de lui dans le parc. Les enfants couraient, des maîtres promenaient leur chien. Naruto détestait les chiens. L'un d'eux, un stupide saint-bernard, lui avait mordu le bras et les médecins avaient dû lui faire six points de sutures. Une bien mauvaise expérience. Il soupira longuement. Le garçon était en mal d'amour. Sa dernière copine, Emi, était une belle brune aux yeux sombres. Elle l'avait largué car il lui avait demandé de choisir entre son chien, celui qui lui avait mordu le bras, et lui. Elle avait choisi le chien.

Lentement, il se redressa. Il sentit immédiatement le regard d'une personne sur lui. Le blond connaissait bien cette personne. Hinata. Elle s'avança vers lui de sa démarche gracieuse et s'installa à côté de lui.

« -**Tu aimes être seul depuis quand Naruto ?** _elle savait qu'il détestait la solitude._

-**J'aime pas ça mais c'est cette période.** »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ils se revoyaient dans ce parc avec Ino. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même et se laissait tomber sur le sol en riant aux éclats. Ils l'observaient tous avec émerveillement. Elle paraissait tellement vivante, même proche de la mort.

« -**Tu te souviens d'Emi ? **_elle le regarda._

-**C'était ta copine, non ? **_il hocha vivement la tête._

-**Je lui avais posé un ultimatum. C'était son chien ou moi. **

-**Laisse-moi deviné, **parla la brune. **Elle a choisi son chien et t'as plaqué.**

-**Exactement. Cette fille m'a brisé le cœur. J'étais amoureux d'elle mais elle me reprochait des tas de trucs.**

-**Du genre ?** _il percevait la curiosité dans la voix de la Hyuga._

-**Elle pensait que je la trompais. Je m'éloignais d'elle, en fait. On approchait de l'anniversaire de mort d'Ino. Elle pensait que je la trompais parce que j'allais sur sa tombe. **

-**Elle était stupide.**

-**C'est là que je me suis dit que je pourrais jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas connu Ino. Personne ne comprendrait.** »

Hinata lui prit la main et il la regarda bien. Il voyait de la compréhension dans son regard. Finalement, il avait besoin d'une fille comme elle. La brune le comprenait comme tous les anciens amis de la blonde. Il serra en retour la main de la jeune fille. Au fond, il avait besoin d'elle.

« -**Je me souviens encore de la fille que t'étais avant,** elle rougît.

-**Vraiment ?**

-**La petite Hinata qui était folle amoureuse de moi,** il se frotta l'arrière du crâne. **J'aurai peut être dû te laisser une chance au lieu de sortir avec cette fille.**

-**C'est du passé.** »

Il sourît. La brune était encore plus rouge. Il se pencha vers elle, posa sa main libre sur sa joue, et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -**Je veux pas que ce soit du passé.** »

…

Kiba courrait à vive allure en direction de l'hôpital. Le père d'Ino venait de l'appeler. La jeune fille dont il était fou amoureux se trouvait dans un lit à l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc. Il voulait absolument la voir et savoir ce qu'elle avait. En chemin, il bouscula de nombreuses personnes et ne s'excusa pas à chaque fois. Il s'arrêta une fois devant l'hôpital pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua le père d'Ino. Il paraissait tellement soucieux. Le garçon s'avança vers lui. Il sentait ses mains trembler. Il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, il le sentait. Les yeux azurs du père se posèrent sur lui. Il essayait de sourire à l'adolescent mais n'y arrivait pas.

« -**Elle est dans la chambre vingt-trois.** »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit de la part de ce dernier. Le brun se dirigea en direction de la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la vie. Il s'avança vers le lit et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle le poussa lentement. Kiba la regarda avec surprise et inquiétude.

« -**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **_osa-t-il lui demander._

-**Je, **_il voyait qu'elle risquait de pleurer alors elle lui prit la main._ **On … On m'a diagnostiqué un cancer du cerveau Kib'. **»

Elle ne rajouta pas un mot. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire par ces mots. Elle allait mourir. Ino allait mourir. Il serra la main de la jeune fille pour cacher ses tremblements.

« -**Tu ne peux pas,** _il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. _**Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir 'No.**

-**Faudra que tu me laisses partir Kib'.**

-**Non, non, non,**_ elle posa sa seconde main sur la joue du garçon qui pleurait._

-**Il le faut.** »

…

_**« Tu dois vivre, être heureux, trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que tu vives pour nous deux Kib'. »**_

Le brun posa des fleurs sur la tombe de la blonde. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il essaie de sourire tout en sachant qu'il n'arrive pas à respecter les dernières volontés de la fille qu'il aimait.

« -**J'arrive à vivre 'No, à être heureux avec les autres même si tu me manques,** _il renifla._ **Mais je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur 'No, je l'ai su immédiatement.** »

J'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre. En fait, il est profondément triste, surtout la fin. Mais je voulais montrer la relation Kiba/Ino que l'on retrouva dans beaucoup de chapitre désormais.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi long. Et franchement, ça fait du bien de revenir sur quelque chose comme ça.

_**Korrigogna**_Oui, je connaisPLL. J'ai même regardé les premières saisons avant de décrocher totalement. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre Shikamaru et Temari ensemble. Seul le temps me le dira


End file.
